Renegade: The AnkhShifter, Book Two
by Witchy Nike
Summary: Nike's had quite the summer with some adventures that she probably would've been better off not having.But the most memorable is the Quidditch game,which sends her,and the rest of Hogwarts,to America to compete to see which school is best all-around.But then there's the Snake Girl,Nagini,who turns her life into a living hell,pushing Sirius against them.2nd Book OC/OC/SB LE/JP NT/RL
1. Chapter One: Nike

**Disclaimer:** Well I still happen to own none of the stuff that J.K. Rowling created, but on the bright side, the stuff that you remember but otherwise would not have recognized is all mine! And I must say that I'm extremely proud of it all.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Nike**_

* * *

_Left. _I had one second only to move.

I whistled. "Damn James. You should seriously reconsider your position," I grunted as the Quaffle slammed into my chest.

James shrugged nonchalantly, but was grinning from ear to ear. "You think so?"

"Hell yeah! I mean, we're replacing Derek anyways, so why don't you take his place and we just find another Seeker?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "We just might do that."

"_'Might'?_ James, when will you learn to listen to me?"

"I _do _listen to you, my lovely girl," he said, catching the Quaffle I threw to him, "it's just not that often."

"Oh ha-ha," I said, glaring at my friend. Tall and well muscled, James Potter was quite a looker, even more so now since he was starting to grow into his features. He had jet-black hair that would _not_ lie flat no matter what, a great sense of humor, was athletic and had a good build that wasn't buff but wasn't lean, and wore black round glasses that covered expressive brown eyes…wait. _Brown_ eyes?

"James," I started to question, "when did your eyes go brown?"

"What?" he asked, startled for a moment, not expecting the random question that had come from seemingly nowhere to him.

"When did your eyes turn brown?"

"They've always been brown," he replied, giving me an odd look.

"No. They were blue when I first met you last year," I argued.

"Oh," he said. "That's because my eyes are hazel."

"What's hazel?"

"It means they are many different colors."

"But I thought you said they were hazel."

"They _are _hazel, Nik," James said, getting impatient. "Hazel means your eyes change color."

"But they were blue," I said, grinning inwardly. I loved to make people (_especially_ him!) mad.

"Yes! Merlin, _yes_ Nik. They. Are. _Blue_. Okay? End of story," he said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"But you said they were hazel."

"They _are_ hazel!"

"What's hazel again?"

"Forget it!" he yelled, lobbing the Quaffle at my head, which instead hit me in the stomach because I was laughing so hard and didn't think to either catch it or move out of the way completely.

"Two weeks into vacation and you two are already at each other's throats. I should've known I couldn't trust you children alone."

"Remus!" I screamed, laughter ceasing as I jumped off my broom and threw my arms around his torso, for that was really the only part of him I could reach.

Remus Lupin was probably over six feet tall and he, too, was extremely handsome, even more so when he actually smiled, which he seldom did. Remus was a werewolf, and he had been so since he was five. The proof of that day were the two long, jagged scars that ran parallel down his face. He was also lean and well built; he was pale and had startling pale blue eyes and shaggy light brown hair. He, out of the other two boys, was the smart, more cautious one.

"That big meany-head over there is mouthing off to me! He's hurting my delicate little feelings!" I pulled my shirt up a bit to show a huge Quaffle-shaped red mark. "_LOOK!_ HE _HURTED_ ME!" While James yelled,

"_YOU _explain it to her! I'm _done!"_

"Really James," Remus said in a deep, stern, fatherly voice, pulling my shirt down to cover the mark. "Don't abuse her. We don't want people asking questions. Besides, you should be kinder to a sweet, innocent girl like this. You could ruin her; turn her into one of us. That would be _horrible_. "

I looked over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at James for emphasis.

James snorted. "I'll be kinder to her when she actually becomes 'sweet' and 'innocent' and stops being 'one of us'." He landed next to us. "You traitor."

"C'mon James," I said. "It's not his fault he loves me more than you. I'm just lovable."

Pleasantly deep laughter sounded from behind us. "Yeah. Right. Nike is _so _lovable. She's _such _a people person and gets along with _every_one; it's just one of her many award-winning traits, didn't you know? We just adore the little angel."

"Shut-up Sirius," I snapped, not even bothering to second-guess myself. Just go through the checklist. Is the voice sarcastic? Why of _course _it is. Is it a guy? Unless some chick has a really deep voice, then yeah, it, sorry, _he _is. Is it insulting me? Wouldn't recognize it if it wasn't. Was it argumentative? When was it not? The voice fit all of these, so yes, it was him. I'm so smart.

Remus chuckled. "Now _that _I didn't ever expect to change. Especially in the short time period of two weeks."

"You can't really blame me for him being so irritating," I protested, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.

Sirius Black. Those two words brought many feelings to everyone at Hogwarts. Troublemaker and number one heartthrob, he was _very _well known, in more ways than one, I'd come to overhear. He, along with Remus, James, (me, too, if they were still brave enough to keep me), and their awkward little friend, Peter, made up the Marauders, the seemingly elite group of our pleasant little school.

Sirius was tall and muscular, and he had beautiful blackish-grey eyes. He had just recently cut his slightly curly black hair so that it was almost a normal guy's hairstyle. This was the way he wore it when things were going right in his life, James had said, whereas when things were bad, he'd wear it long. His humor would either do two things; get him _out _of trouble, or put him _in _it. He, too, was _extremely_ good-looking, yet I would never admit that too his face. He was already way too full of himself and thought way too highly of every action of his. He thought he was perfect, and to the eye, he may seem to be. But become close to him and you will learn he's far from it.

"No, we can't," Remus agreed. "But we also can't say you haven't increased the irritating-ness by thousands.

"I just bring out the best in people."

"I would say you brought out the worst…but then I would be insulting myself, wouldn't I?" Sirius asked.

"Yup. You would," James said.

I rolled my eyes at them and turned to Remus. "So how are you? Summer good so far?"

"It's been great. It's nice to spend time with my mum and both sets of grandparents."

"Good. You've been relaxing?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Hardly," I scoffed. "You spend the summer with those terrible two and tell me you get the chance to relax."

"Touché. Did you get settled in alright?"

I hesitated, exchanging glances with James. "Umm…about that. Remus…I have something to tell you and Sirius."

His smile faded. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Do you remember the meeting in the Room of Requirement?"

"How can I forget?" he said, a disgusted look on his face. "Are you referring to Professor Lovegood's news?"

I nodded.

"What's happened?" he asked, blanching.

"It started with that one Quidditch game—"

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "The one that Napier was a total jackass in?"

"Knock your crap off," I snapped. "It wasn't _his _fault." Sirius never stopped bothering me about Gary, or the _one_ Quidditch game we'd ever lost, for that matter.

"What 'bout it?" Remus prompted.

"There was this girl; she was really creepy and cold-looking. She was a…a…"

"…Parselmouth," James supplied.

"Yeah. A Parselmouth. She was hissing at me about months and days and was telling me that she was coming. Then I could see again, and then out of nowhere I'm plunged into darkness again and I see the girl for an instant and then this huge snake that reeked of evil appeared and bit me on my neck, so I set it on fire. Not meaning to, of course," I added after a moment. "Well…actually a voice told me to…"

"Huge snake?" Remus questioned. "It could've been—"

"Nagini? Yeah, I'm sure it is," James said.

"What about a voice?" Remus asked. "What voice?"

"Er…I'm not sure. It was male and it sounded like an adult's. I'd never heard it before in my life…yet it sounded almost…familiar, if that makes any sense. But it told me that I had to be careful and not let it get too much of my blood."

"This is coming from you. Of _course _it makes sense," James said, rolling his eyes. "Go on. Tell them about when you stepped into your room."

"You mean that huge crash?" Sirius demanded, finally breaking his unusually long silence. "James told me that was _nothing_! And you did too when you came down an hour later! You both _lied _to me!"

"Shut-_up _Sirius!" James snapped.

"She–well _they_–reappeared with something to say again about months and days—"

"Two months and thirty days," James said. "And the first time was six months and twenty-one days."

"And then the snake flung me against the wall and promised me I would die."

"Well that makes you feel all special inside if Voldemort's snake is planning your death and will execute it personally," Sirius said dryly.

"Quit being a jerk," Remus said. "You're not helping."

"I think I have every right to be ticked off if she doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's scaring her."

"I'm not _scared_."

"Well you should be. Because you know what that means?"

"What?" I asked, exchanging annoyed glances with Remus and James. When Sirius got pissed off, he always tried to act smarter than us and make us feel like we "needed" him.

"According to your visions Voldemort will be here in two months and seventeen days and will be after _you_. And for what reasons? Not even the gods and Merlin combined know why. You're just an extreme pain in the ass." And with that he stomped away into the Potters' house, sulking.

"You know," Remus said slowly, looking at the closed door that Sirius had slammed shut rather loudly and dramatically, "I think he's right."

"Hey!" I said, punching him. "I am _not _a pain in the ass. And most definitely not an extreme one! At least…not _most_ of the time…"

"No, I didn't mean that part—"

"Although I think it's true," James said, cutting Remus off.

"I meant I think he's right about your visions," Remus said before an argument followed James' statement. "But I don't think it's Voldemort himself. That would be an awfully bold step for someone who was already defeated and killed once. I think…I think it might be a…a messenger of some sort. Or maybe his eyes and ears. Who knows? Maybe even his snake is coming back, but from the sounds of it, she's got herself a human body."

"Yay. A human with poisonous fangs is going to stalk me until her daddy is re-born. I absolutely love it," I said dryly.

"I wouldn't worry about it Nik," James said. "Look on the bright side; Remus could be wrong."

"Yeah, but see the only problem with that is that Remus is _never, ever _wrong."

"I am too wrong sometimes."

"Oh quit being modest. You. Aren't. _Ever_. Wrong!"

"And neither are you apparently," James muttered.

"Yes, I know, and I'll admit it too. If you ask me to, I'll make sure the whole world knows it."

"_Remus John Lupin!_ Why didn't you tell me you were here?!" a woman shrieked. Seconds later Remus was engulfed in a tight hug from his second mum.

"Mum," James groaned, looking up at the cloudless brilliant blue sky in exasperation. "Don't kill him yet."

Mrs. Potter pulled back, hands on Remus' wrists, smiling up at him. "When did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"How was the trip?"

"Quick, easy, and safe."

"How are you?"

"Great."

"Are you hungry?"

"No—"

"You've certainly shot up. Look at you growing inches every week! You must be over six feet by now! Come on, we've got to put some meat on your bones."

Mrs. Potter led Remus away, leaving James, who was rolling his eyes, and I to follow.

I elbowed him. "Just wait until Lily gets here."

His face darkened and paled at the same time. "My feelings are mutual about that."

"You aren't happy about seeing her next month?" I exclaimed. "That's rude James. Just plain _rude_."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Or do I?"

"Well you certainly aren't a brainless rock, so you do know."

"What are we talking about here?"

"How your head is a huge black hole."

"Yay! I can get rid of people using my head! Come here James! Let's test your theory." I reached for him but he took off running into his house.

Grinning like a devil-woman, I gave chase, laughing madly the whole time.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Book two is OFFICIALLY up! Hope you guys liked this first chapter, and that you'll stick with me like you did for the last one. I'm going to be honest; this one will be **_**quite **_**a bit different than the last, but I hope you'll like it. **

**So I didn't really expect to get five reviews, but man, they came **_**quick **_**and some of them…wow. Thirty-five reviews? Holy hell...I didn't expect that! These were some of the BEST reviews I've gotten on this story. So, my thank-you's:**

Laxlover**: Wow. Really? You have **_**no **_**idea how good that makes me feel hearing that! I can't believe that you love all of this so much…wow. It just knocks me speechless. Sorry to say the whole Nike/Sirius pairing has to go through complications before they actually get together, but it should be an entertaining ride. ;) Or at least I hope… Thank-you **_**sooo **_**much for your absolutely wonderful review!**

Elizabeth**: You really did love it? Yay! No more confusion! That's good to hear! Wow…you really think I could be? Haha well I certainly hope I'll get there, but, nope! No secrets like that from you guys. I'm a normal average girl. ;) Thanks for you're review! It made me smile and laugh and just feel so damn **_**good!**_

Penstriker**: Well, here's the second book! Hope ya like it! Thanks! I try. ;) Thanks for the review!**

Eclipse Sundown**: Okay, okay, okay…here it is! :) Hope ya like it!**

Pikachucat**: Thanks! Hope you think this one is as good, too!**

**Alright, guys! So, we know the deal! However many reviews I get is how many chapters get posted (at the moment because I think I have **_**at least**_** three or four more chappys ready to go. So, R&R guys! And thanks for coming back!**

**Nike**


	2. Chapter Two: Sirius

**Chapter Two**

_**Sirius**_

* * *

They were all pointedly ignoring me, I knew it.

James, who was sitting beside me, was looking everywhere but in my direction, and Remus was staring down at his plate while Nike was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It wasn't exactly my fault that I was in a foul mood. It was _hers_. _She_ was the one who deemed me un_trust_worthy.

I perked my ears up, figuratively speaking (at the moment), when I heard Quidditch mentioned.

"Nike, when are you going to the World Cup?" Remus asked, breaking the silence that had ensued after Mr. and Mrs. Potter were through talking to her about…well, I don't really know. I was too busy seething in her choosing James over _me_.

"I don't know. All Gary said is that he'd be here to pick me up the morning before," she replied, her eyes alight all of a sudden, a grin tugging on her lips.

I ground my teeth in irritation, jealousy flaring up. "Why are you going with that prick again anyways?"

She glared icily at me. "For one, Sirius Black, it would be extremely rude to not go when he already got me a ticket. And for two, Gary just _happens _to be my friend."

"Right. A friend you've not even known for a year?" I saw Remus carefully and discreetly slip the fork out of her hand, putting it on his other side, out of her reach.

"Your point is what?" she snapped. "I haven't known you or James or Remus or Lily or Tonks much longer than that. What makes you so special?"

"Where do I begin—?"

"Go shove off, you audacious slag!" she yelled.

Remus dropped his fork and James choked on his food. Mr. and Mrs. Potter just stared back and forth between us.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Potter asked cautiously.

"He's acting ridiculous!" Nike answered while I said,

"She's being thick."

"_I'm _being thick?" Nike demanded, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Yes," I replied steely, meeting her eyes evenly.

She opened her mouth to say something, and then abruptly stood up, knocking her chair back, and went upstairs quietly. I noticed her wand was in her hand.

"Was she about to curse me?"

"If you ask me, she should have," Remus said, staring up after her. "Or…I would like to see her punch you too. I think she might be stronger than you."

"Oh, so you take her side too?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "And she is _not _stronger than me. That would be weird."

"No. That would be Nike," he corrected.

"There are no sides to take!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, almost knocking me upside the head. "This whole matter is stupid. And you're the one who's put yourself in this mess."

"Oh Potters!" sang a wonderfully cheery familiar voice. "I'm baaaaack!"

"Aunt Fel!" I exclaimed, jumping up and running to the front door with Remus and James behind me. I heard Mr. and Mrs. Potter chuckling.

"Wotcher Sirius!" Felicity said, giving me a hug. "Remus! My dear, you've certainly grown!" She embraced him, and then turned to her godson.

James grinned and then hugged her. "It's great to see you Aunt Fel."

"You too, Jamesie." She looked over his shoulder and said, "You've got quite the household Joyce. Missing one, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid Peter couldn't come," Mrs. Potter said, smiling.

"You scare him anyways," Mr. Potter said.

"But don't I scare you as well Harold?"

"Well—"

"Come now, tell the truth."

"I suppose a little bit."

"Now that's more I like it." James, Remus, and I laughed. "Am I too late for dinner? I'm starved. Getting away took much more energy than I had thought."

"Of course. We'll have to get out another plate, but that's no big deal," Mrs. Potter said.

"We hadn't expected you until tomorrow," James said.

"My little surprise," Felicity said, ruffling his already messy hair. "So what's new?" she asked once we were all, once again, seated at the table. "Sorry I didn't have an address for letters this time and for the fact that all owls weren't allowed through. I moved around an awful lot this last year and everyone was so strict on the mess and noise the owls made and the cost to give them food and water and all that crap."

"S'okay. At least you're here now," James said.

"Well…Tonks and Lily don't hate us anymore," Remus said. "They may dislike us, but they don't hate us."

Felicity's eyes widened. "Really now? Tell me more."

James nodded. "Lily is actually my girlfriend."

"Merlin's beard!" Felicity exclaimed, jaw hanging open. "You've _got _to me kidding me!"

"No," James said, smiling.

"Well congratulations, my boy. I'm _so _proud of you! You're luck comes next, Reems," she said, winking at Remus. "What made them have a change in heart?"

"Nike," I muttered crossly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Not _what_," James corrected. "_Who_. More correctly, _she_."

"Speak up Sirius, she can't hear you," Mr. Potter said.

"Nike."

"Nike?"

"Yeah."

"You're girlfriend?"

Everyone burst out laughing except for Aunt Fel and myself.

"What? What did I say?" she asked innocently, looking at everyone in turn for an explanation.

"No. And she never will be," I said. "We're too different."

"Too _different_?" James scoffed. "Hardly."

"Try the _exact _same," Remus said, smirking.

"Another one of you?" Felicity groaned. "It's a wonder you two boys survived!"

"You're telling us," James agreed.

"Which house is she in?" she asked me.

"Gryffindor."

"How come I've never heard of her before?"

"She just moved here."

"Where from?"

"I don't really know. I've never asked. To tell the truth, I'm too scared to ask."

"Is she smart?"

"About as great as Remus, maybe a little less. But don't tell her I said that. I can't compliment her."

"What's she like?"

"That's hard to explain. You'll have to see for yourself sometime."

"How tall is she?"

"She's about five-eight, five-nine— What? Why does that even matter?"

"I'm just joking with you!" She was smiling. "How old is she?"

"Erm…" I trailed off.

"Umm…" James said intelligently.

"Uh…well, we don't really know, do we?" Remus asked James and I. "I can't believe neither of us has asked her when her birthday is."

"Alright, I'm prepared to make a deal," the girl in question said, walking down the stairs. "We don't speak to each other until _you_ apologize. You got it, Sirius? Because I'm still _very _upset with you, you toerag."

She paused behind my chair, her head cocked to the side and hands on my shoulders, looking curiously at Aunt Fel.

"How old are you?" I asked, tilting my head backwards to look up at her, trying not to shiver at her touch.

She looked at me with her brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"But I'm not speaking to you until you apologize."

"Apologize! _I'm_ not the one who needs to apologize!"

"And just what do _I_ have to apologize for?"

"You know good and well what for!"

"After you, Selene Platter," she sneered.

I rolled my eyes, mentally shuddering at that horrid memory. "Fine. I'll be the adult and—"

"You? The adult?" she asked incredulously. "Hardly."

"Well I don't see you stepping up and saying it first, which means I'm the adult because I'm sorry."

"Yes you are," she agreed, smirking.

"Oh ha-ha. Not funny. Your turn."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black, that you have an incredibly small brain that can't comprehend what is going on around you, nor can it keep—"

"That's hardly the apology I deserve."

"Oh? Not truthful enough?" she inquired. "I'm sorry, _Miss_ Black, that—"

"Alright! I'll take what I've got! Apology accepted!" I cut her off, glaring at the "Miss" bit. "Now tell me when your birthday is."

"Birthday?"

"Yes. As in the day you were born."

"Why is that important?"

"You've really never heard of a birthday before?" James asked, finally bottling up his laughter, as was everyone else.

"No," Nike said.

"Really?"

"Really. But if it's so important…I think…I think I might have been born on…umm…July–or was it September?–second."

"July _or _September?" Remus asked.

"Well…I don't really remember. I think it was still warm out. Yeah, it was July. Except…no, not the second…it was the…the…fifteenth?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" I asked.

"An answer?"

"Still a question."

"Yeah. July 15 sounds good," she said, nodding. She seemed lost, and I almost felt sorry for her not knowing much about anything in this part of the world. Almost, but not quite.

"And how old are you now?" I asked.

"Isn't that rude to ask someone—"

"Nike?" Remus asked.

"Yes Remy?"

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen or fourteen."

"How old will you be on July 15?"

"Fourteen? Or is it fifteen?"

"Sure, let's go with fourteen," I said. "Spare her the few brain cells she has left."

"Sirius!" Aunt Fel said, finally speaking. She had the normal humor present in her blue eyes and a smirk on her always-smiling lips. "That's not very nice."

"You don't know her," I muttered. "Aunt Fel, this is Nike. Nike, this is Aunt Fel, or Felicity, or James' godmother. All of the above, actually."

Nike shook Aunt Fel's hand politely.

"What is your surname?" Felicity asked. "Do I know your parents dear?"

Nike stiffened beside me. "No."

"She doesn't like to talk about them," I said quickly. Nike cast me a grateful look, which I returned with a slight smile.

"Alright, I don't want to pry," Felicity said. "Do you know anything about swordsmanship?"

"No ma'am," Nike said.

"Oh knock of that ma'am nonsense. Either Felicity or Aunt Fel will do, whichever you are more comfortable with."

"Thank you…Felicity."

"Are you interested in learning?"

"Whether she wants to or not she's going to," James said, "because I want to see her beat Sirius good."

"She won't be able to," I defended myself. "I'm the second best in this house!"

Nike grinned. "We'll see about that."

Aunt Fel smiled to herself and said, "I like this one. You boys have done well."

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That was freakin' quick! I wanna thank you guys for your wonderful reviews, and to those of you who have come to say hello! **

**How d'you guys like Aunt Fel? She's just a character that popped in my head. I wanted James to have another parental figure, but I wanted her to be different, and unlike any other normal witch her age, and **_**especially **_**with their sense of humor. I also wanted her to open up possibilities for Nike in their world, allowing her to see that there's much more than just magic and working for the ministry or the schools. Hope you guys like her!**

**So, yes, this chappy seemed different! Well, about that, every other chapter will be Sirius' POV, and every other will be Nike's. Let's just say that there's gonna be **_**some **_**parts that we just **_**have **_**to see in Sirius' POV, just for it to make sense and for things to move right on along. So, with that being said, we all know by now that I'm **_**not **_**a dude, therefore I don't think like one. So I'm trying to stick to basic Sirius-ness-thoughts (if that makes any sense). SO! (Jeesh, I've said that word a lot. Eck…) if any of you readers happen to be a guy and see that something isn't quite right or how **_**you**_** would think, I'm sorry. I tried.**

**Anyways! My thank-you's!**

Eclipse Sundown**: Ssh! You're gonna blow my cover! Haha! Thanks for the review!**

pikachucat**: Thanks! Glad this one is startin' out on a good note!**

hgabriela06**: Well thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the last one and this one as well! I'm happy you dropped in to say hello! I love hearing from you guys! A published author? Wow! I wish! Ha-ha, nah, you don't sound like a kiss-ass! (And trust me, I've seen/heard PLENTY). I was very happy and grateful to hear that. Hope you enjoy this!**

nacho5**: Here's more! Thanks!**

**Alrighty! So thanks a bunch guys! Keep up the reviewing! **

**Nike**


	3. Chapter Three: Nike

**Chapter Three**

_**Nike**_

* * *

Felicity seemed rather nice. She almost reminded me of Adda in the way she joked around and acted.

"Alright! So what are we gonna do first this fine day?" Felicity asked when we were just finishing up breakfast.

"No sword-play until I'm fully awake so she won't have any advantages," Sirius said, yawing.

I rolled my eyes at him and James who both looked like they were about to crash any minute now. I guess it was pretty early for them, considering it was 7:57. Which means that they had gotten up at 7:45, which was almost as big of a miracle as them still being awake and functioning, although not fully, but well enough.

"That's good because Felicity is going to have a day off," Mrs. Potter said, coming out of the kitchen with more breakfast, waking James and Sirius up immediately. "She's been on the move none-stop for a year now. She deserves a rest."

"Well thank you, my dear Joyce," Felicity said. "but if the kids—"

"No buts. It is my house, therefore what I say goes. You are going to relax." Mrs. Potter could not be swayed.

"Fine," Felicity said, much like a child. "Can we go out on the town? I haven't been anywhere in London in a long time. Last time I never got the chance."

"Alright. But only us; no kids," Mrs. Potter said. "Unless, of course, you would like to come, Nike dear. You seemed to have so much fun shopping last time."

I tried not to pale or make any expression that would give away what I was feeling towards that statement. "Well—"

"But mum! I need Nike here!" James said. "Didn't you hear? I'm changing my position for Quidditch, and she needs to help me practice so we can beat Slytherin better than last year!"

"Can't you have Sirius or—"

"Sirius? Please, mum. He doesn't have the skills nor the arm that she does. Anyone would be able to get past him as a Keeper."

Sirius glared at James and flicked food at him with his fork, catching him between the eyes.

"Nice shot mate," Remus muttered.

Mrs. Potter sighed. "It's up to you Nike."

"No it's not!" Sirius said. "It's up to us three," he said, gesturing at Remus, James, and himself. "We're in charge of her."

I slowly turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. "You are, huh?"

"What he meant was; _'Would you please stay here and help us out? The day would be dull without your shining self here'_," Remus said hastily, kicking Sirius underneath the table.

"I seriously doubt he would ever say that, but because you're such a sweetheart Remus, I'll help you." I turned back to Mrs. Potter. "I'm sorry. Maybe some other time, if it's alright with you?"

"Of course dear," Felicity said knowingly. "We understand completely. And they can get quite fussy when they don't get what they want, can't they?"

"Ain't that the truth," I said.

* * *

"We're not going to play Quidditch all day, are we?" I asked. "You'll make me bored of it, which means I won't play for Gryffindor, which means you would lose."

"Of course not. We can do whatever you want today. That was just an excuse. I figured I could save you this time," James said, thinking my threat was completely serious.

"Thank you Jamie."

"Don't call me that."

"Jamesie?"

"You're pushing it."

"Sorry Prongsie."

"That I can live with."

"So what do you want to do today?" Sirius asked, lounging back on the couch in my room.

"What is there to do?" I answered.

"We could go swimming, we could go pull pranks on Prongs' neighbors, we could—"

"We can go someplace too," Remus interrupted Sirius, putting one of my books back on my bookshelf. "Your room is a portkey to anywhere and everywhere, remember?"

"You're right!" I exclaimed. "I'd forgotten that."

"Oooo! I know!" Sirius said suddenly, raising his hand like he was in class.

"And what would that be?"

"We could take you shopping!"

James and Remus laughed while I threw a book at him, hitting the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

I tipped the couch over with my thoughts as an answer. "Watch your language boy."

"Damnit Nike! Get this freakin' thing off me now!"

"No, because then you'll make me go shopping."

"But it would be hilarious to dress Sirius up as a girl again!" James whined. "It'd be the perfect occasion!"

"And I know the spell for it," Remus added.

"Ooo," I said. "Gods that's a tough decision to make. But…I don't want to go through the torture of shopping myself…or seeing him looking hideous in that body. It makes me go blind. Well…blind_er_. Just seeing him on a daily basis makes my vision slowly disappear."

"Hey, I'm offended here!" Sirius said. "I thought I looked rather good as a girl! And I sure as hell am a hotshot in this body here!"

"Well I beg to differ, if you don't mind. You weren't exactly my taste."

"Nor mine," Remus and James agreed in unison, each of us referring to his girly state.

"I'm extremely put down," he said in an offended tone. "You guys are jerks."

"Thanks," all three of us said at the same time, grinning.

James took his wand out, pointed it at the couch and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The couch rose and Sirius scrambled away, plopping down at my feet.

"Sorry," James apologized to me. "But he _is _my best mate…and I don't think he should live the rest of his life and die underneath a couch. It just doesn't seem right."

"Fine," I sighed. "You're forgiven. Besides, I don't want him there in my room while I'm trying to sleep."

"I honestly don't blame you," Remus said. "You're lucky you don't have to share a dorm with him."

"Terribly sorry for that."

"I _am _right here you know," Sirius said, glaring, leaning back against my legs.

"Oh we know."

"Not nice."

"I never claimed to be, now did I?"

"Okay!" James said loudly. "Let's go before we get sucked into another hour long row."

"And before the Ministry comes after you for doing underage magic," I added.

"No way! You actually listen to the Ministry's rules!"

"No, I was repeatedly threatened with that rule every day for the last two weeks of school by both Professor Damnit and the Headmaster. Hate to say it, but it's in my head."

"Nah, I won't get in trouble," James said airily.

"And why not?"

"Because I won't. If you're at home, with a magical family, it's okay. Besides, they don't really enforce it on tiny, minor spells. It's the bigger ones that they'll come after you for."

"Like a hex?"

"Yes. Or an Unforgivable Curse."

"M'kay. I'm done with the lessons. I'm ready to get out of here."

"Let's go," Remus said.

* * *

"So who were Fred and George Weasley?" I asked as we walked out of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

All the boys turned to stare at me.

"What?" I snapped. "Don't you dare look at me like I'm Peter." Remus laughed but Sirius and James just gave me horrified looks.

"You know nothing!" James yelled.

"Uh—"

"You have not lived if you have never heard of their legend!" Sirius agreed.

"Legend?" I looked to Remus.

"They're obsessed with overthrowing Fred and George's title as Hogwarts Best Troublemakers."

"That's it?"

"Well, they pulled off some pretty good pranks," Remus said. "Some say that they weren't the best, that there were some before their time, but nobody likes to mention who they were because it's right around the time Voldemort started the killings."

"And Fred and George were after that time? Then why are they dead?"

"Oh no," Remus said, laughing humorlessly. "They were alive during the worst of it. They were some of Harry Potter's friends."

"Him I've heard of," I muttered.

"I reckon so. Who hasn't?" Sirius said. "Anyways, they were able to help run an evil Headmistress out of Hogwarts and return the rightful Headmaster back to where he belonged. I don't think they finished their schooling either, but they formed this store here."

"They sound like fun people," I said.

"Would've been a dream come true to meet them," James agreed. "We could've learned so much."

"You don't think you do just fine with mischief on your own?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, we do," Sirius said. "But if we could learn some of _their _tricks and add our own twist to them…we'd surely surpass them."

"You guys work on that," I said slowly, trying unsuccessfully to sound encouraging to them. "And I'll go get you guys something to eat before we head back."

They all lit up and nodded, and then broke off into discussing prank ideas for the new school year.

"Nike!" a voice yelled from behind me. I turned away from the shop door and saw a familiar petite light-orange haired girl.

"Hullo Molly," I said, smiling at her and the handsome young man that held her hand.

"Arthur, this is Nike," Molly said. "Nike, this is Arthur Weasley."

"Ah," I said. Now I knew who he was. Apparently they'd been together for years now. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Arthur said. He too had the same color hair that Molly did. His eyes were blue and he was tall and lanky.

Then his last name donned on me. "Weasley? You're a Weasley?"

Arthur stiffened, but smiled tightly when Molly squeezed his hand. "Yeah."

"So you're related to Mark and Adda?"

This time his smile was genuine. "Mark's my cousin."

"Brilliant isn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, he certainly is."

"So," I said, clapping my hands together. "How's your summer?"

"Great," Molly said. "Arthur has been teaching me loads about muggles."

"Fascinating, muggles are," Arthur said. "They have no magic, but some of the things they've come up with…they're certainly magic in their own way."

I nodded slowly. "That's neat. I only have a simple question, one that won't make me seem stupid at all."

"Yes?" Arthur asked, intrigued with the subject.

"What is a muggle, exactly?"

Molly laughed while Arthur gave me an astounded look.

"Are you serious?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Well, yes, in a way. Depends on how you define _serious_."

"Be nice Arthur. Lily told me that she doesn't really know anything about any worlds except the forest one," Molly whispered.

Arthur smiled at me kindly, nodding at Molly. "Oh. Well perhaps I should tell you before you get confused."

"Too late."

He laughed. "Muggles are none-magic folk…like Lily's parents. That's why she's called a muggle-born."

"But they're people, not some type of strange…creature?" I asked.

"Does Lily look like some strange creature to you?" Arthur answered.

"She looks like a person."

"Exactly. That's exactly my point!" Arthur said, pointing a finger at me, a grin spreading across his pale face. "Muggles are ordinary people too! They aren't that different from us at all. The only thing they lack to make them one of us is magic."

"You have Quidditch fanatics, you even have learning ones. My boyfriend just happens to be a muggle activist," Molly said grinning. "Some things are actually quite fascinating, really."

I looked sideways at Molly, and then back at Arthur. "Who says they aren't?"

"The wizards and witches that call themselves _pure_bloods," Arthur spat. "The ones who claim that they're whole family since the beginning of time has got only magical blood in their veins. But the thing is," he said, cutting off my next question, "there isn't a single witch or wizard alive who has _pure _blood running through their veins anymore. Everyone's got at least _some_ muggle blood in their family somewhere.

"Then there's what they call the half-and-halves. One parent's a muggle, the other's a witch or wizard. Or it could be that either both or one of the child's parents' parent or parents were either a muggle or a muggle-born. They, like muggles and muggle-borns, are scorned by the purebloods. Normally, the purebloods are the followers of—"

"Arthur," Molly snapped. "Not here." She turned to me. "Forgive him please. He gets worked up over blood-talk. He gets really pissy when someone tries to act all high and mighty because of their supposed blood-status."

I nodded, my mind whirring. Purebloods were followers of…who? There was only one person that I could think of.

"Purebloods are followers of Voldemort, aren't they?" I asked Arthur. He nodded gravely while Molly looked around nervously.

"We shouldn't be speaking about him in public," she whispered hurriedly. "You have no idea when one of the Death Eaters are lurking around, just waiting to see who dares oppose their master."

"But isn't he dead?"

"Yes. But in their minds, he's still alive, but barely, as was before, just waiting for the right time to resurface again."

"And do you believe that?"

"He really did die," Arthur assured me. "Don't ask me how I know, but we both know it. He died that day, for real. But…" he trailed off.

"We don't know what to think now," Molly finished.

"Do you think he could return?" I asked quietly. "I mean, is it possible?"

Molly studied me carefully. "Anything is possible. But that doesn't mean that you need to let it get to you. Don't worry about it."

"Just because it's possible doesn't mean that it's likely to happen," Arthur agreed.

"Is there something you want to tell us Nike?" Molly asked carefully. "You have this…weird look on your face. Like something's bothering you."

"Nah, I'm fine," I said, forcing a smile. "I just realized that I should probably get back to the boys before they ruin this lovely day for some poor innocent bystanders. See you guys later, okay?"

"Yeah," Molly said kindly, giving me a worried look.

"Nice meeting you," Arthur called.

"You too!" I yelled back. It was after I turned around that I let the worry show on my features.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, so there's gonna be quite a few chapters that take place in the summer, but I feel that it's necessary, because really, this is Nike's "first summer", and it's gonna be a memorable one at that for her! Hope you guys don't mind!**

**I couldn't wait to introduce Arthur, and there I finally have! I like to write him weird. :)**

**Alrighty! So R&R guys! Thanks! (Notice I'm doing better about shortening my Author's Notes! Yay!)**

**Nike**


	4. Chapter Four: Sirius

**Chapter Four**

_**Sirius**_

* * *

"Hey! Where's our food?" I asked when Nike came walking back.

She looked up, the crease deepening in her brow. "Food?"

"I hadn't realized that was some new concept to you. Or did you just get lost?"

"Shut-up Sirius," she snapped. "I know perfectly well what food is."

"Jeesh. I was just teasing. What's your problem?"

"Nothing. I'm just confused. What's _your _problem, besides for being a complete idiot?"

"And that isn't normal?" Prongs asked, also disappointed in not getting any food. I wasn't sure if he was referring to her being confused or me having problems and being an idiot. Me, being the wonderfully kind man I was, let it slide. Just this once.

"Can I help?" Moony, the softie, offered.

"Nah." She smiled. "I had it all explained to me, it's just processing at the moment. Besides," she added in mine and Prongs' direction, "if you ate anything now, you'd spoil your dinner and then your mum would be upset, James."

"We wouldn't _'spoil our dinner'_," I protested. "We'd gladly eat that too!"

"Teenage boys," I heard her mutter scornfully under her breath.

"That are so loved," I added, winking at her. The evil little witch punched me in return.

"Ha!" Moony yelled. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"But if you would go for an injury next time… That would be _more _than brilliant," Prongs said.

"That was rude," I told her, rubbing my arm, knowing I was going to have a nasty bruise in a bit. "You're a right foul git, you know that?"

She gave me a huge grin. "Oh I know. Surprised you didn't seeing as everyone else was very well aware of that charming little fact."

"So what were you confused about?" Moony asked, changing the subject before an argument could start. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

She turned her odd but beautifully colored eyes away from mine and faced him, her grin diminishing some. "I ran into Molly and Arthur."

"Arthur Weasley?" Prongs asked.

"That's the one."

"Well no wonder you were confused," Moony said, laughing. "Did he mention muggles?"

"Yep."

"Blood-types?"

"Yup."

"The _'muggle magic'?"_

"Vaguely."

"I'm impressed. Usually he's going on and on about the newest thing he's found from the muggle world."

"It's actually quite entertaining sometimes," Prongs mused. "Especially when Lily tries to explain how they work."

"Ha! You should see his face!" I added. "It's a mix between awe, confusion, and curiosity. I swear that he worships her most of the time for all the muggle knowledge she possesses."

"It's alright," Prongs told her. "When he first mentioned something called a television, I was completely flabbergasted for days."

"Television?" she inquired.

"I don't exactly know the details on it…" Prongs started to say when Moony cut in.

"I'll show you when you come to my house. Me being a half-and-half, I know what muggle things are. And, naturally, I have some, considering my mum's a muggle."

"Ooo! Or when Lily played him some strange muggle music!" I said. "That was hilarious!"

"Music?"

"Oh don't tell me you don't know what that is," I groaned.

"I _know_ what music is," she snapped. "I just don't know what _your _culture of music is, or the muggles' for that matter."

"It's okay. Arthur didn't know what the muggles' culture of music is either," Prongs said.

"We'll have to show you some of _our _culture's music," I said, laying stress on the word _our_. She didn't seem to get it through her thick head that she was one of us, in many ways.

"And I'll introduce you to muggle music," Moony offered. "Even though the wizarding world takes muggle music and adds their own twists to it, more times than not."

She nodded. "I'd like that. Should be fun."

"What should be fun is watching how you react to some of the stuff. It's gonna be priceless. I almost think I should record it so Prongs and Padfoot can see it."

"Record?"

"Never mind."

* * *

"Alright. Bow to each other and then take three steps back, okay?" Aunt Fel instructed Nike and I.

Nike and I moved to the center of the padded room (Mr. Potter's idea because he said he didn't want _me_—can you_ believe _him!?— to get hurt too awfully bad) and she grinned, bowing to me and then stepping back three steps, raising her sword in a ready-position.

I repeated her movements and ignored Prongs and Moony's quiet laughter. I already knew about their bet; Moony had claimed Nike before Prongs had, so Prongs was stuck with betting his money on me. I shrugged mentally. Poor Moony. He was going to lose five galleons. Oh well, that would teach him to not have too much faith in the devil-woman and put more faith in yours truly.

"Whenever you're ready," Aunt Fel said, moving out of the way.

"I'll go easy on you that way your pride isn't hurt too bad," I told her, grinning.

Nike smirked. "Fair enough. And I promise to give it my all and kick your as…terisk."

Prongs and Moony started laughing again while Aunt Fel chuckled and said, "Nice save. But I don't care. They're just words."

"First move is yours, princess," I said.

"Why? You a coward?"

I ground my teeth together and leapt forward, bringing the blade down with me. Surely it was going to disarm her, I thought. But no. Of course not. Not Nike.

She brought hers up and blocked my blow, returning it with a thrust of hers. I staggered back at the unexpected force.

She laughed, a sound that was both innocent and evil at the same time, something only she could manage. "You're going a bit too easy there, aren't you Padfoot?"

"I was just testing you," I brushed it off.

"Let's see what you've got then, Mr. Perfect."

"Why thank you." I went in for an attack, but she parried it away, returning it with one of her own, which I was able to block just before the blade touched me. I pushed forward and watched her stagger back at the strength behind it. The room was filled with the sound of metal on metal and light, scuffling feet.

Every time I would go in for an attack she would block it so quick I didn't have time to see it and would come back with an attack of her own, almost too fast for me to react. But each time I would manage to either get out of the way of intercept it.

This wasn't as easy as I had originally thought it was going to be.

She lowered her arm a little bit, panting quietly, so I lowered my sword to ease off some of the wait. Out of nowhere I saw her blade flying and my sword was knocked out of my hand and her blade was at my throat, a devilish grin on her lips.

"Gotcha," she said, not panting anymore. "I can't believe you fell for that one."

I held my hands up in surrender. "I–I—"

"You lost Padfoot! _And_ you made me owe Moony five galleons, you prick!" Prongs said, dropping the coins into Moony's outstretched hand.

Aunt Fel was grinning from ear to ear. "You are _good_ Nike. It's just simply unbelievable that you've never laid hands on a sword before. A knife, you say, is all?"

Nike nodded, lowering the sword from my neck.

"Truly amazing. I just can't believe it! You would definitely do well in a competition or a real fight, that's for sure. I pity the fool who crosses you in any such situation."

"Thanks Aunt Fel," Nike said, grinning. "That was quite fun!"

"I told you that you'd be good," Prongs said sourly, still brooding over losing his money. Well, you win some you lose some, even if the situation relied on me.

"Yes, and you're faith helped me get here," she replied sarcastically.

"I know."

"I went easy on her," I told Prongs, who was giving me a death glare.

"Bullshit Padfoot."

"Fine. I won't let her win this time! I demand a rematch—"

"Dinner time!" Mrs. Potter yelled up the stairs.

"—right after that."

"You're retarded," she said, rolling her eyes as Aunt Fel left the room to go wash up.

"No, I'm hungry. And you would be too if you had my body," I retorted.

"Yeah, well, I don't have or want your body."

Prongs snickered. "Every other girl does."

"Well I'm not one of _those _girls. And frankly, I don't see why."

Moony burst out laughing. "Oh she got you good there, mate!"

"And I suppose you think Napier's is better?" I shot back.

"You mean Gary? What the hell, Sirius? Why do you keep bringing him into everything when it has nothing to do with him? Do you seriously have that many issues?" she asked, grinding her teeth.

"Nah, he's just jealous that Napier gets more of your time then we do at school," Prongs said breezily.

Nike raised an eyebrow at me. "And why would that be? Why don't you ask yourself?" I didn't answer, knowing what she was going to say. And I was right.

"Because you're so involved with your play-things. James and Lily hang out and I don't want to intrude, and Remus and Tonks…well…I don't want to interrupt that either," she said quickly, cutting off anything Prongs had to say.

"All you have to do is say something," Prongs protested. "We'd love to be around you!"

"As would we," Moony agreed.

"Well thank you, you guys," she said sweetly. "I knew that, and I'll keep that in mind."

"But I still think that you should continue to make friends," Moony said. "It's good for you."

"But she doesn't have to go to the Ravenclaw dorms to do so!" I said. "You can hang out anywhere else, like in _our _common room."

"Why? So you guys can supervise?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, so there _is _something going on."

"No!"

"Padfoot, leave her alone," Moony said. "I've seen them around every now and then. It's completely innocent. He's not bothering her or any of that shit. He's like her guardian, no offense Nik."

"S'alrigh'."

That still didn't mean anything to me. I knew what a "brother-figure" or "guardian" could turn out to be. So I was, for once, going to drop the damn argument before I got ticked off even more.

"Whatever," I snapped, and I stomped down the stairs to the delicious aroma of Mrs. Potter's cooking. That was one thing to get my mind off of the issues I was having, and the fact that Prongs and Moony seemed to love Nike more than me. Pssh. Yeah right. How would that even be possible?

* * *

**A/N: Jealous are we, Sirius? Ha-ha, I LOVE it! :) See, the legendary Sirius Black doesn't **_**always **_**get what he wants when he wants, even if he doesn't know what he wants. I think his pride was hurt a bit, too, when Nike bested him. **

**Alrighty! So, R&R guys! Let me know your thoughts! Really, say what you want! I don't bite, and conversations are good!**

**Nike**


	5. Chapter Five: Nike

**Chapter Five**

_**Nike**_

* * *

I stared anxiously out the side of the bus window, tapping my fingers rhythmically against my leg absentmindedly. Ten minutes. Ten minutes and we'd be there.

Remus put his hand over mine and when I looked over at him, he smiled.

"Why are you fretting?"

"Fretting? Me? No I'm not," I lied, giving him a tight smile.

He laughed heartily. "I never would have thought that you would have cared so much if she liked you or not."

"Well 'course I care," I said. "She's your mum! And a…a…"

"Muggle? So? Just because you're a witch doesn't mean anything in her eyes. It's the _person_ you are that she cares about. Who you are _inside_ is what matters."

"Which is what scares me even more," I muttered.

"You're not a bad person Nike," Remus said, patting my hand. "Just trust me on this."

I sighed and looked out the window, remembering the moment the bus had first pulled up to the sidewalk. It had freaked me out. I had no idea what the hell a bus–or a car for that matter!–was. Remus was sure amused and had had fun trying to explain mechanics to me.

Thinking of something, I turned back to him and asked, "What's it like to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not seeing your dad."

He was silent for quite awhile, and I feared that I had upset him by mentioning his dad. What kind of a person was I?

"Remus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No, no. It's fine Nik," he said quietly. "I was so young…I don't really remember what he was like. But I feel…I feel sad sometimes. And other times I just feel angry, or empty, you know?"

I nodded slowly.

"But the thing that really gets me was that he left mum. She didn't deserve it. It was mostly my fault that what…happened…happened."

"Mostly?"

"I heard my grandparents, my dad's parents, talking to mum one night and they said that dad had insulted a werewolf, and in return, the werewolf, I don't know his name, only what he looked like, swore to get revenge on him."

"So he bit you?"

"Mum feared that he'd be after me and she warned me not to go outside on nights that the moon would be full. But one night I didn't listen…and he found me. I'm lucky to be alive. He wanted to rip me to shreds, but luckily for me our neighbors heard the screaming and howling and found us. They chased him off before he could kill me, leaving me with a few bite marks and broken bones. Shortly after, dad left. A few weeks after dad left, we moved away from home and into the city, where mum thought I'd be safer."

"Oh Merlin. I'm sorry Remus. That must've been horrible… I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry," I said, grimacing.

"Nah, it's fine. It's better that you know now. You needed to know, and I'm glad that it's out there. But it's always strange recounting the memory because it's almost like I'm reading it out of a book, not like I lived it. The memories of the fight and before that are all fuzzy, like they're not mine."

I nodded in understanding. "I know how that is."

"What about you? Do you have memories of your parents?" Remus asked, genuinely curious, as was his right. I'd never told any of them about my parents, or the lack of information I knew about them. I never talked about my old life, or what I never knew. I just didn't want to bask in that. I wanted to move on.

"No. Not one."

"Does anybody you know know anything about them?"

"No."

"Do you ever want to figure it out?"

"No…yes. Yes I do. Just…not any time soon."

"That's completely understandable." He looked out the window and smiled, lighting up his handsome pale features. "We're here. You ready?"

The bus came to a stop.

I tore my gaze away from my feet and met his eyes. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Remus' house was the first normal house that I'd ever seen in my life.

It was a one story pretty, white house with, strangely, a bright red door. The lawn was completely green and soft looking on either side of the sidewalk, and strange contraptions were squirting out water over the grass.

"What's that?" I asked Remus, pointing to the thing that was moving back and forth on a bar, making a strange swishing and clicking noise each time it turned.

He smiled. "That's called a sprinkler. You see that long green thing laying in the grass?" I looked to where he was pointing and nodded.

"That's called a water hose. You hook the hose up to the water spicket and then you hook the other end of the hose into the sprinkler. When you turn the spicket on, water flows out of the spicket, through the water hose, and into the sprinkler. The sprinkler is there to water the grass when it's turned on that way mum doesn't have to during the hottest part of the day."

I stopped and crouched to get a better look at it. The…sprinkler…was fascinating! Now I understood Arthur's obsession. If magic wasn't involved, these muggles were geniuses! I got closer to it, and then when it turned my way, I got drenched in icy cold water.

"Gah!" I sputtered, moving backwards quickly and ending up on my butt in the damp grass. It actually felt good. It was close to noon, the hottest part of the day.

I heard Remus laughing from behind me. "What did you think it was gonna do, Nik? Not hit you? You were right in front of it!"

"I-I–oh I don't know!" I said. "I thought it would only hit the grass, I guess."

"And completely go over and around you to get to it?"

"Yeah."

He burst out laughing again. "This is gonna be a fun two weeks, Nike."

I pretended to pout as he continued to laugh, watching as the sprinkler moved back and forth, all the while getting me even more wet when it was pointed my way.

"You're getting soaked," he said, reaching a hand down to help me up.

I grinned, taking his hand. As I did so, I yanked and he flew into the soppy grass, landing just as the sprinkler was pointed his way, getting drenched too.

"Nike!" he yelled, laughing.

"Haha! That's what you get for laughing at me!" I laughed back, flinging myself back in the grass. We both burst out laughing, enjoying the water as it cooled us off.

"Remus?" I heard a soft, sweet voice call as I heard a door creak open. "What are you—?" She trailed off as she saw us, laughing like lunatics getting drenched to the bone.

"Hullo mum," Remus said, grinning. "You ready for an interesting two weeks?"

* * *

"Here you go," Mrs. Lupin said, wrapping a towel around my soaking wet shoulders. I couldn't help but shiver; the whole house was extremely cold, and I couldn't figure out why since it was so hot outside.

"It's called air-conditioning," Remus said as if reading my thoughts.

"Air-a-what?"

"Conditioning. It's…well, I'm not exactly sure what all it is, but it fills the house with cold air, but there's a setting that will allow you to have warm air fill the house when it gets cold."

"I've never heard of that before."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Remus said, noticing his mum giving him a look. "Nike, this is my mum. Mum, this is Nike."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lupin," I said. She seemed like she was in her late twenties and she was pretty; some of her features were a lot like Remus'. He had her light, sandy brown hair, except hers was long and wavy, and he had her ice blue eyes. She, too, was pale, but not the deathly pale that Remus would turn every month. She was average height and thin; she seemed extremely tiny next to her son. But, unlike Remus, she had this odd yet beautiful accent that I'd never heard before (which wasn't surprising since I was so new to this human world).

"Please, call me Bradamate," she said, giving me a caring smile.

"That's a mouthful. But it's beautiful. Where did your parents come up with a name like that?" I asked, smiling gently so she'd know I was teasing a bit.

"My parents are French, so naturally I have a French name," she said, a twinkle in her eye. "If you think Bradamate is a mouthful, you just wait until my parents introduce themselves in a couple of days."

"Will they be offended if I don't say it right?"

She laughed, a pleasant sound. "No. They'd be more offended if you were able to pronounce them right as soon as you heard them. They like it when their names stump people."

"Makes me wish my name was a bit harder. I like that idea." I looked over at Remus to find him grinning.

"She's not kidding either," he said.

"Well I'll let you get settled in," Remus' mum said kindly. "I'm sure you must be tired. You must've gotten up fairly early to have gotten here at a decent hour."

"Eh, only three o'clock this morning. But that was only so we would miss James and Sirius," I said, exchanging humored looks with Remus. We were going to get it next time we saw those two. In fact, we could be expecting an owl or two or three carrying holwers anytime soon now.

"They can get quite emotional, can't they?" she agreed.

"Erm…well, to say the least, yes," I agreed. I wasn't going to mention the bad moods they'd be in at Remus and I for 1) leaving early, and 2) waking them up to leave early when they didn't want me to leave in the first place.

"C'mon Nik," Remus said, and he picked up our suitcases and walked down a hallway to the left.

"Hey! I can carry that myself! My arms aren't broken!" I protested, running to catch up with him. Curse his long legs.

He chuckled and said, "True, but if you return to James and Sirius not looking like you did when you left, _I'm _going to get broken arms and I would really prefer if I didn't." He stopped to open the last door at the end of the hallway.

It was a normal sized room, fit with a small desk and, of course, a bookshelf. There was a queen-sized bed with green bedcovers, and beside that was a small table that had a lamp and a book laid open, halfway finished on it. The walls were painted white, but there were Gryffindor banners hung and some pictures, both muggle and wizarding type. The wizarding ones were of times at Hogwarts of the Marauders and the past Quidditch teams that Remus had been on, including one of this last year's, the one that I was in.

I had my arms around Sirius' and James' shoulders and one of Remus' arm was draped on my head while the other was wrapped around my neck. Amata and Jean were knelt in front of me, looking back and laughing at me with my mock-scared look, and Derek was in front of James, a slight smile on his face, staring straight ahead. A couple of the other wizarding photos were of the Marauders at James' house. The muggle pictures were of Remus, a few years younger, with his mum, and then some with him, his mum, and two people who I'm guessing were his grandparents. I noticed a small picture frame on his bedside table of a three year old Remus in the arms of a younger version of his mum and a man that looked like him with his arms around his mum. I knew that had to be his dad.

Remus shifted uncomfortably beside me. "So, umm…this is my room. It's not much, as is the rest of the place, but…"

"What are you talking about? I like this place just as much as James' house. It suits you. Not showy or any of that. It's you." I turned to smile at him. "Don't tell James, but I think I might like your house better. There's no way I can get lost."

He grinned, but then frowned. "This is gonna be your room for the next week since we don't have any more than three bedrooms, and since my grandparents are coming this weekend…"

"Where are you going to sleep?" I interrupted.

"In the living room."

"No. No, there's absolutely no way that I am kicking you out of your own room. That's not right."

"Yes it is—"

"No it's not. It's rude. This is _your _house, _your _room."

"But you're my guest—"

"We'll share."

"Are you sure?" He was so sincere; he really wanted me to feel at home.

"It's not like I haven't slept in the same room as you before."

"Yeah…"

"And you don't snore like the other three, so that's even better."

His face broke out into a grin. "That's just the animals in them."

I laughed. "You couldn't have said it any better."

"I know."

"Alright. So I get the floor—"

"Haha, no. _I _get the floor, you get the bed."

"But _Remus_," I stared to whine.

"No."

"Can we take turns?"

"No."

"I hate to bring this up because it might embarrass you, but we could share. The bed is plenty big enough," I said, glancing over at it. I hated to mortify him like this, but it was the only way for him to see sense. He'd let me have the floor, I knew it.

As I knew it would, Remus' face turned red. "I–I—"

I grinned inwardly. "Yep. We either share the bed or you give me the floor. C'mon Remy…it's not a hard decision!"

He was quite for a moment, trying to get over his embarrassment. "Fine. We'll share."

"You sure?" I asked. I should have known. He was too much of a gentleman to let his humiliation get in the way of putting me first. I wish Tonks would see that soon.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

* * *

**A/N: Was Remus' mum French? How the hell should I know! My research didn't tell me anything, so I figured I could do whatever I wanted. Obviously, in speaking terms, Remus took after his dad since he doesn't have the slight accent. Did Remus' dad abandon him and his mum? Yeah, but he's not done yet, so don't count him out.**

**Yup! So, nothin' else to say… R&R guys! Thanks!**

**Nike**


	6. Chapter Six: Sirius

**Chapter Six**

_**Sirius**_

* * *

"Top this," Prongs said, and then he took off running for the edge of the cliff that towered above his lake and jumped, doing several front flips before hitting the water with a huge _splash_.

As soon as he resurfaced I gave him a grim smile and yelled down to him, "That was pathetic!"

He shook his head to get the water out of his eyes. "Really? Then you do better." He swam out of my way then gestured for me to get on with it.

Grinning, I ran towards the cliff and did a backflip, and then straightened out so I could do a dive. I delved into the water, embracing the nice, cool liquid. I swam underwater over to Prongs and yanked on his foot, dragging him under. He thrashed out at me and I let go, and we both resurfaced, me laughing, him coughing up water.

"Now _that _tops yours," I said.

"Big deal. Who says that a backflip beats a frontflip?"

"It looks cooler."

"No it doesn't. I'm pretty sure that doing more than one frontflip beats just one sloppy backflip and a belly-flop."

"Sloppy? _Belly_-flop? You insult me Prongs," I said, frowning, giving him a pained look.

"I give what I receive, Padfoo—" He froze and then looked down at the water, trying to peer beneath the murky water.

"What is it?" I asked, immediately alarmed at his stiff figure and serious expression.

"I thought I felt something brush against my leg." He wasn't lying, I could tell by looking at him. That was one thing Prongs and I could never do; lie to each other.

But I laughed anyways, not getting why he was so worked up. "So? You guys have fish in here, right?"

"Yeah, but…it didn't feel like a fish. It was a prickly sharp fin, I think." His eyes were still downcast, gazing beneath the still surface.

"It might've been a mermaid. They're probably checking us out. You know that all females like this view."

He snorted, his eyes tearing away from the water to look at me. "While I can't disagree with you, handsome, we don't have merpeople, and certainly _not _mermaids. Mum and dad made sure of it."

"Seaweed?"

"It was _sharp _and prickly," he repeated slowly, in a way that insulted my intelligence level.

"So you're scared. You wanna get out before the big, bad monster gets you Prongsie?"

"No," he snapped. "I'm fine." He splashed water in my face and swam a few feet away from me.

I was about to give chase when I felt it. A sharp, scaly _thing_. But just as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"Padfoot?" Prongs questioned in, I'm sure, a mocking tone.

I held up a hand to silence him and ducked my head under the water, watching and listening. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark shadow, but as soon as I turned my head to look, it was gone, the only thing moving was the seaweed swaying to some unknown rhythm.

I gasped for breath as soon as my head hit the surface. "I think we're being stalked," I whispered.

"What?!" he cried, alarmed, all earlier snarky-ness gone.

"There's something under here! We need to—OW!" I yelled loudly, shaking my foot furiously underneath the water to rid the thing that was biting my leg hard. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I yelled at Prongs, making a beeline for the shore, swimming as fast as I could with something intent on tearing my leg off. But that wasn't the only one. I was being attacked by dozens of the things. My feet and legs and torso felt like they were being shredded. Seconds later I heard Prongs' shout and I knew they had gotten him to.

Throwing myself on the shore, I reached for my wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Several of the things flew off, writhing on the land, and I saw what they were.

"What the hell are piranhas doing in your lake?" I yelled at Prongs, wrenching the stupid, flesh eating fish off of my skin.

"I don't know!" he wailed, throwing fish after fish onto the ground so they'd hopefully die. "They were never here before!"

"I bet I know how they got here," I growled as I flung the last fish into a bush.

"How?" Prongs demanded, looking quite demented standing with his arms, legs, feet, and torso torn up and bleeding. He looked ready to kill.

"Not how, who," I corrected in a snarl.

We both looked at each other knowingly, and then said in voices full of loathing,

"Nike."

* * *

"_How _are we going to get back at her?" Prongs asked, staring at me in disbelief.

"Simple. We're going to invade her room and tamper with everything so nothing goes right when she gets back," I said, taking a bite of the sandwiches we had hastily put together. Food was needed to power the brain, after all.

"_Are you insane!?"_ he yelled.

"I'm just as sane as the rest of us," I replied easily, shrugging.

Prongs tried again. "Mate, that's suicide. Do you know what she'll do to us?"

"But she deserves it!"

"Maybe…but I'd rather face the piranhas instead of her. She's way scarier when she's pissed off."

"She'll never know!" I argued.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? She knows all! Name one time _you _have ever managed to hide something from her," he said, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.

"When I kissed her I said that it was to piss my worshipers off, but in all truth it was because I had been dying to do that since I kissed her New Year's Day."

"YOU KISSED HER BEFORE AND NEVER TOLD ME?!" Prongs yelled.

"Yeah, well I'd been dying to ever since I got to know her, and when Napier beat me to it…I snapped."

It was the silence that followed that made me realize what I had said.

"I mean– No, Prongs, that came out wrong– I swear I didn't actually think that– Quit smirking you goddamned idiot! _That was a complete lie!"_ I yelled, feeling my face heat up in both anger and embarrassment.

"Sure. I mean, why choose just one hot girl when you have twenty more waiting in line? Nike's not that special, she's just a girl, right?" Prongs said, smirking. "So who's the better kisser? Nike or one of your man-who—"

"Forget it," I snapped, glaring. But then my face broke out into a smile. "Too bad you hooked up with Evans so soon though. There are tons of good ones that have an eye on you too, mate."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed at me. "And in all honesty I don't give a damn, Padfoot. Lily is all I need."

"_Riiiight_," I said. "And how would you know, considering you've never been with another girl except her in your life?"

"Because I just know, okay?" he snapped. "It feels right."

"Feelings are overrated."

"Alright, if you say so. Go on and live that way, we'll see where that takes you."

"It works for Nike, yet you don't tell her that."

"Sirius…" he said, sighing. "…she _does _care. And she cares a hell of a lot more than any person I've ever met. She just doesn't know it, therefore she doesn't publicize it, nor would she, I think, even if she did know. Think about it; she's never loved or cared for anyone in her life, yet she's thrown into Hogwarts and out comes a new her. I'm sure she's not the same person she was before she was brought in."

I was quiet, thinking that what he said was most likely true. But it hurt my head to think that much and that hard during the summer. I needed to save it all up for when school came around in…ugh…two months. The vacation time was _way _too short, if you asked me. It was unfair for us students.

"True…true…but I still want to prank her room."

Prongs grinned, the normal, mischievous one. "Then what are sitting around here enjoying the last moments of our lives for? Let's get this suicidal mission started."

"Now _that's _the stag that I know and love."

* * *

"Padfoot…" Prongs said, glancing around him nervously. "I don't like this."

I rolled my eyes, casting a glare over my shoulder at him. "We haven't even opened the door yet." I turned the knob and stepped inside the huge, dark room. "Lumos," I muttered, and the room came alight, showing the features inside the spotless room.

"Is it safe?" Prongs asked from the doorway.

"Nox," I whispered almost indecipherably, taking my bag of prank supplies off my shoulder.

"Padfoot…?"

I screamed and knocked something over. "James! James help me!"

"Sirius!" he yelled, and seconds later he burst into the room, his wand raised high, lighting up the scene…

…which was a shelf knocked over backwards and me on the floor laughing my head off, clutching my sides.

"You idiot!" James yelled. "Why would you do something like that at a time likes this?!"

"Oh come _on_," I gasped. "It's not like this place is haunted or anything! It's a stupid room in _your _house, James. Open your eyes. There's nothing here that's going to get you." I managed to stop laughing, but I couldn't get the grin off my face.

"That was pretty low of you, you twit," he said, cracking a smile.

"Ah, but it was good."

"I can't believe I actually _fell _for that," he said, shaking his head in disappointment. "That's one of the oldest tricks in the book."

"But the old tricks work the best."

"True. Speaking of tricks, let's get this over with. I really don't want to be in here."

"Alright. C'mon."

The first ten minutes went rather well. Prongs and I had hidden many Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and Zonko's products in places like her couch, bed blankets, pillows, closet…anywhere and everywhere. We were back to our normal chatter and joking around, working together to assemble some trick that we'd never seen before when things started to go all wrong.

At first, I thought that there was just a draft in the room. I didn't mention it because, even though he was smiling and cracking jokes, I could tell Prongs was still uptight. So I ignored the draft and continued to work.

There was a tap on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, looking up at Prongs.

"What what?" he asked, giving me a weird look.

"Never mind," I said, and looked back down at the instructions on how to set the detonator. "Almost done…two more steps. After that we'll be free."

He gave me one last weird look, then nodded.

But when something grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I yelped and whirled around to see…nothing.

Prongs hopped to his feet. "What's wrong?" The panic was evident in his voice.

"N-nothing," I stammered. Out of nowhere, I was shoved to the floor, breaking all the assembled pieces and sliding into her couch.

"You're _not _being funny now, Sirius," he growled. "I swear, if you're trying to scare me I'm going to skin you alive and– Oof!" He flew through the air and skidded to a stop before he connected to the wall. We looked at each other with wide eyes, and then he yelled,

"There's something in here!" We both scrambled to our feet and rushed to the door. James got there first and started to shake the doorknob. "It's locked," he said in a squeaky voice.

"Locked?!" I demanded in a surprisingly high-pitched voice.

Laughter filled the whole room, cold, cruel, and…familiar.

"I told you!" James wailed. "I _told _you this was a bad idea! She knows! She knows!"

"Shut-up!" I hissed. "Just shut-up!"

"We're going to die," he croaked out.

"No, we're not," I said. "This is just some weird coincidence…"

"There are no coincidences in our world," he hissed harshly in my face as a violent wind started to swirl around the room, bringing out all of the tricks we had so carefully hidden, swirling them around in a circle that was quickly coming towards us. Audible, above the roaring wind, was her joyous laughter.

"Idiots," she said. "Learn your lesson well, boys, because next time, it won't just be my room fighting back alone."

"Her room," James said loudly in a panicky voice. "Her _room _is fighting back. Oh wonderful. I'm going to _kill_ you Sirius!"

I gulped. I didn't think he'd get the chance. The whirlwind was upon us.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I enjoyed this chapter. I love writing James and Sirius…they're just so much fun! Also, note that on book one I changed the cover, so take a look at what Nike looks like, if you want.**

**Anyways, my thank-you's:**

nacho5**: Well, here's more! Thanks for the review!**

Yuriko-Rurinia**: Hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Thanks for the review!**

**Okey-dokey! So, R&R guys! Thanks!**

**Nike**


	7. Chapter Seven: Nike

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the lyrics **_**"Good Time"**_** by ****Owl City**** and ****Carly Rae Jepsen****. I just needed to find a duet song that people could dance to, and this was the only one I could find.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_**Nike**_

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked once again.

Remus grinned widely. "You'll see."

"So why did I have to dress…like this?" I asked, gesturing at myself. I was wearing an outfit that Molly had picked out for me a couple months ago; a tight-fitting deep purple tanktop that had a low v-cut neckline and tight dark blue jeans, all of which flattered me. Half of my hair was put back into a ponytail while the rest was loose, a style that Lily had put my hair in once or twice when I wasn't in a fighting mood. I had on makeup (something Lily and Tonks had introduced me to during the school year, also in a non-fighting day) that really showed off my eyes.

"I look hideous."

"No you don't Nik. You look beautiful. You'll most definitely beat all the other girls when it comes to looks."

I blushed. "You look pretty good yourself." It was true. He was dressed like any other normal teenage boy, but the way his shirt fit him…yeah, it was really good. You could definitely tell that he was a Beater for our Quidditch team, which in all honesty had done him a lot of good. I quit staring at him (for one because he was soon-to-be-Tonks'-man, and for two it was making him uncomfortable) and then grinned and said,

"Is Tonks gonna be there?"

It was his turn to turn red. "I dunno. Probably not."

"Oh. So we're going someplace that has more people?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Huh?"

"Dancing. Do you know how?"

"Umm…yeah…maybe…I don't really know…?"

"Good," he said, making us turn right. It was dark out, but we could still easily see. Shops lined the street and light flooded out from inside, and some signs were lit up, too.

To me, it looked like he was leading us towards a building that was lit up in bright, neon colors. There was this rhythmic noise that could be heard coming from inside the building, and it was catchy. I was sure that there were words to it, but I couldn't make out what was being said. There were a couple of teenagers loitering about outside the doors, one of them with bright, fiery red hair that I would recognize anywhere. And if she was there, the other must've been close by.

"I thought you said she wasn't here!" I told Remus, grinning.

He looked like he became very self-conscious. "I didn't think they would be…"

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it," I said, elbowing him. "Just have fun and be you."

"Fine. And I want _you _to mingle, okay?" he said, smiling slightly. "They're muggles, so be careful. But nevertheless, they're fun people."

"Right," I said as we came to a stop behind the two girls, one really tall, and the other average height.

The tall one was a teal-blue-eyed, free spirited-girl, probably about 5'6". She was wearing a blue jean skirt and a dark red tanktop, her hair short and it's usual bubblegum pink. The shorter one was about 5'3" and she had the most beautiful, vivid green eyes I'd ever seen. She was wearing an emerald green blouse and jean shorts, her long bright red hair falling loose to the middle of her back in flowing waves. She of the two was more modestly dressed, which was expected, considering she had a boyfriend who wasn't there and would be offended if he found out since he wasn't invited. Any guesses who that was? Yeah, none other than my good friend, James Potter.

"Lily! Tonks!" I yelled, making them jump. I threw my arms around them in a hug.

"Nike!" Tonks squealed, grabbing my arms and jumping up and down. "What're you doing here?"

"Tonks," Lily chided. "Be nice."

"I wasn't—"

"I meant share her with me. I haven't seen her either," Lily said, pulling me away from Tonks and hugging me.

"Reeemus!" Tonks yelled, engulfing him in a hug. "Fancy seeing you here! You look good." She said this all very fast.

"Hullo Tonks," Remus muttered, clearly taken aback by her behavior. "You look stunning." Tonks beamed. "Who are you meeting?"

She laughed. "No one. I'm all alone. Except _now _I'm not!"

Lily and I exchanged grins.

"Yeah…she had a little too much coffee before we came here," Lily said.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"It's a muggle drink I'll have you try tomorrow," Remus said, although I wasn't sure if I had his full attention.

Lily sighed. "My date just left me for yours, Nik."

I shook my head sadly. "Guess that leaves me and you, Lily-flower," I said in a deep voice.

"Oh James! How nice of you! I'd be honored to be your partner this lovely evening!" We both burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Nik, I'm sorry. I wasn't going to just abandon you—" Remus started to say.

"Shush Moony," I interrupted. "It's alright. Besides, you just might get lucky tonight." I winked at him, and then Lily led us into the building.

The music was deafening. The beat flowed through your body; you could feel every sound of the instruments vibrate your bones. There was nobody singing at the moment, but when I looked up on the stage, I saw about seven people, five of them around instruments that I had no clue what they were, playing. People were everywhere, either dancing by themselves, in a group, or with a single partner. Some were extremely good, letting the rhythm flow through their bodies, and others were not so good, but were having fun all the same.

"They have a live band tonight," Lily said in my ear. "And from the turnout they've got, they must be good."

I nodded, signaling that I heard her. I leaned down to her ear and asked, "What is this place?"

"It's called a club. It's were people come to have fun. You mainly dance, but if you look around, you'll see that you can do more than that. This particular club is for teenagers, sixteen and older."

"But we're not—"

"They don't know that," she said in a very un-Lily-like way. She had a mischievous glint in her bright green eyes. "To them we look like a bunch of kids who've just turned sixteen and are out celebrating."

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?" I demanded.

She grinned. "James is wearing off on me, I guess. C'mon, let's go dance!"

"But Lily…"

"I'm not gonna dance with other guys, if that's what you mean. Maybe Remus if I can steal him away from Tonks, but nobody else. We _should _take James here sometime, though."

"Yeah, I think he'd like it," I agreed.

"What I _am_ going to do, however, is get _you _dancing with some guys. And the best way to do that is not to have you go to them, but for them come to you. And to do that, we must dance."

I tried not to roll my eyes, but failed miserably.

Lily, who never missed anything, frowned and said, "What? You don't want to dance? Or do you have two left feet?"

"Two left feet?—never mind. No. I was laughing at you. Let's go." Lily led us up close to the stage, easily parting the crowds. How she did it was beyond me, but I guess nobody was really paying attention to how close they were to the people performing, rather how close they were to the person they were dancing with. Lily stopped walking when we were close to the stage, but not too close so as to give us enough room to move. She started to move with the beat, smiling, and then looked over at me.

"C'mon Nik. _Move_."

I glared at her, then felt the beat and moved my hips rhythmically, feeling the music vibrate through my body.

"There you go!" Lily said. "Just move with it! Don't be so uptight! Have fun!"

This time I smiled, and started to dance, and as I did so, Lily picked up her pace too, so we were doing a different dance, but it somehow would look good to any watching eyes.

In no time we were drawing a crowd. Some of the dancers had stopped to watch us, or to dance alongside with us. I glimpsed Remus and Tonks nearby, looking like they were having a good time. Lily moved closer to me and muttered,

"I think you've got an onstage admirer."

I looked up and saw a good-looking blonde haired boy who seemed to be about seventeen. He was holding a strange looking black thing and was looking at me with curious bluish-grey eyes. When he saw me looking at him, he smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

"What's that thing he's holding?" I asked Lily before she moved over.

"It's a microphone. It's what you sing in so you can be heard over everything else," she muttered. "He's the singer. Why don't you show him what you've got?"

The boy hooked the microphone to a black pole and hopped down from the stage, and walked over to Lily and me. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked. His voice was deep-ish yet kind.

Lily shrugged and I said, "Sure," and he began to dance with us, and man could he move. He had perfect rhythm, his body moved in perfect sync with the time of the band. Lily moved a little bit farther back, staying true to what she said about not being here to get too close to any other guy, even though this guy by all means was not trying to get close. He was actually very polite. He kept his distance and respected personal space, yet you could definitely tell that it was me he was dancing with.

Too soon, it seemed, the song ended.

He gave me a wide smile and said, "You're a damn good dancer. So is your friend." He looked over his shoulder at Lily, who winked at me and left to go get a drink.

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself," I said, smiling crookedly.

"I'm Aric."

"Nike."

"How old are you Nike? I've never seen you here before."

"Sixteen."

"No really. I won't rat you out. More than half the people in here are under-aged. No one ever checks, so it's not like you're in any danger."

"Fourteen." It wasn't technically a lie. I'd be fourteen soon.

He smiled widely. "I'm glad you came tonight. This is probably the most fun I've had in a long time."

I nodded in the direction of the stage. "You going to sing tonight?"

"Sure am. You interested?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you sing? If you're as good at singing as you are at dancing I'd love your company on the stage."

I looked down at my feet, feeling uncomfortable. "Well…I dunno. I don't know any songs."

Surprising me, he laughed. "That's perfectly fine. Here, follow me while the band's getting ready and I'll show you how you'll learn the words." He held out his hand, and after a moment's hesitation, I took it and followed him onto the stage. I wouldn't admit that his hand was nice and warm and that I happened to like the contact. I wasn't really the type to want to go hold hands and date every guy I ever met. Yeah…not me. I thought I was fine just the way I was, thank you very much.

"See this thing here?" he said, pointing to the floor. "That screen will show you the words to the song that we're currently playing, like karaoke."

I didn't bother to ask what karaoke was. I was sure that all muggles were supposed to know what that word meant. So instead I said, "Well that sure is convenient."

"Every time we perform we try to pick at least one person from the audience that's willing to be brave and come play with us. It's why our band is so well liked."

"Oh. And if I'm terrible?"

"Don't worry about it. Last time we were here we had someone that I'm sure made all the dogs in the neighborhood start howling. You can't be worse than she was." He held out another microphone to me.

I laughed and then grudgingly took it from him. "Alright. But I warned you."

"You'll do great. Just watch the screen and you should be fine."

"_Should _be."

He smiled at me again, and then turned to the others in his band, talking to them real quick before it was time to get the show on the road.

I looked around the room, taking in everything there was to see from the on-stage perspective. It made me seem taller than everything, for one. But it also made me feel in control, and I could see almost everything that was going on. People were taking breaks to get a drink or whatever, but after they were through they were coming back towards the stage, interested in, well, modesty would forbid me to say it, but _me_. I noticed almost immediately that my three friends were right up close. I bent down so I could talk to them.

"What's karaoke?"

Lily blinked at me, then grinned. "Oh. Of course. Now I know how you're going to know what to sing."

Remus patted my hand reassuringly. "All it is is seeing words on a screen and those words are what you sing. Follow along with the shading and you'll get the timing right."

"You're going to rock!" Tonks said enthusiastically, jumping up and down, extremely hyper. "Unless, of course, you suck, but that'll be okay too! We'll still _looove_ you!"

I looked at Lily with an eyebrow raised. "I dare you to feed her huge amounts of this coffee drink before we step in Professor Damant's class at the start of term."

"Deal," she said, grinning evilly. And with that I stood up and backed away, kinda freaked by the way Lily was acting. I blamed James.

"You ready?" Aric asked, giving me a nice, inviting smile. Mmm…I think I was starting to like muggle boys better than the ones we have at Hogwarts.

"Are you?"

"Born for it."

"Then let's do it." The band started up, playing a nice, fast beat that was sure to get you on your feet and at least move your feet back and forth. Tonks, I could see, was still jumping up and down, but this time in circles, doing some kind of dance _while _she was hopping and spinning. I think she'd had an overdose on the coffee.

"_Whoa-oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time." _The music paused, then picked up, and Aric sang,_ "Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with this Prince song inside my head? Hands up if you're down to get down tonight. 'Cause it's always a good time. Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere. I'm in if you're down to get down tonight. 'Cause it's always a good time__."_ I happened to look down at the screen by my feet and saw words appearing, and, remembering what Remus had told me, I took a deep breath and joined in.

"_Good morning and good night. I'll wake up at twilight." _ I glanced over at Aric hesitantly, expecting him to be wincing in pain and wishing I would go away, but he was grinning from ear to ear and seemed shocked.

"_It's gonna be alright." _Aric joined in with me at this part, then he went to sing by himself, _"We don't even have to try, it's always a good time." _And together, as well as the audience, who I guess knew the song, we all sang while they danced,

"_Whoa-oh-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Whoa-oh-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time." _No more words popped up, but the band kept playing as little music notes flashed across the screen. I was moving to the rhythm of the music absentmindedly, actually entertained. I looked back down at the screen and readied myself as another part for me popped up.

"_Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again. Checked out of my room hit the ATM. Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight. 'Cause it's always a good time."_

"_Good morning and good night."_

"_I'll wake up at twilight."_

"_It's gonna be alright," _we both sang, _"it's always a good time. Whoa-oh-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Whoa-oh-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Whoa-oh-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time." _

The song ended then, and the place was deafening. And, to tell the truth, I liked it. I liked it a lot, being able to be up there and have fun, and maybe show off just a little bit. Now if only they had something like this at Hogwarts…things would be much more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm sooo sorry this is so late, guys! I've been extremely busy out of NOWHERE, therefore I hadn't had any time to put these chapters up, even though I had them written. Will you ever forgive me?**

**Also, I told you guys this book was going to have music and singing in it, so I already did warn you. Music tells a story, and I figured it would help me tell this one. If you don't agree or even like what music I've decided to use, I'm sorry. My taste in music, even with how diverse it is, will not match all of yours. So please don't stop reading if you don't like the music. Now with that being said, I didn't actually want to use this song as the first song Nike would've ever sang, but it was the only one I found that would work.**

**Alrighty! So my thank-you's:**

Nacho5**: More than more? Haha, hope this is enough! Thanks!**

Eclipse Sundown**: Ooo okay! After all, who doesn't like bunnies?**

Elizabeth**: Whoa. You don't know how much that means to me to hear that! Thank you SOO much! I'm so happy you think so! XD You don't have an account? Wow, I wouldn't be able to focus and keep track of all the stories I've been reading! Go you! Haha, hope you like these chappys!**

JennLD**: Haha thanks! I'm so glad you think so! I always thought they were pretty evenly matched, too! Your review made me smile. :) Thanks for the review, and I hope you like these chapters!**

**Okey-dokey-arty-chokey! R&R these chapters please, guys! I appreciate it!**

**Nike**


	8. Chapter Eight: Sirius

Chapter Eight

_**Sirius**_

* * *

"I'm going to kill her."

"We're alive."

"I'm going to murder her."

"We're alive. _Alive._"

"I'm going to freakin' slit her throat in the bed that she sleeps."

"_WE'RE ALIVE!" _Prongs yelled, shaking.

"_She_ won't be."

He laughed giddily. "I think I'm insane! Ooo look! Haha, I'm bleeding! Pretty color!"

"_James_," I snapped, my gaze locking on his. "Snap out of it. You're acting like Peeves."

He burst out laughing, flinging himself on the floor. "I'm alive and well… I'm alive and well… Ooohhh… I'm alive and wellll…!" he started to sing at the top of his lungs.

"_Shut-up!"_ I yelled, punching his leg. "Now you're _really_ acting like Peeves!"

He abruptly stopped. "Sorry," he muttered, sitting up slowly. "Oh, yeah, that's not blood. Never mind. I'm seeing the right colors now. And just so you know, nobody can even come close to being Peeves. It's just not possible."

I rolled my eyes at him and let my head rest against her door, the sound of the raging wind barely audible.

"What are you thinking?" Prongs asked slowly. "I don't like that look. It usually means one of your not-so-brilliant ideas that I end up following along like the brainless moron that I am and we both end up paying for it. Let's say, for example, _what just happened now_."

I shook my head. "That plan was just poorly executed."

"Let me get this through your thick head, m'kay? I," he pointed at himself, "am not," he shook his head, "listening to you," he pointed to his ears, then at me, "_EVER AGAIN!" _The last bit he had no hand motions for, just the regular old textbook yelling.

"Ah James…you don't mean that…" I gave him my puppy dog eyes that worked on almost everyone that I had ever met. It made it hard for anyone to say no.

He got to his feet, muttering something—not very nice, I think, no I'm _sure _it wasn't— and stalked off.

"Where you going?" I called after him.

"I'm going to go take a nap. Imagine that; I'm exhausted and have got one hell of a headache, thank you very much." And then he was gone.

"Girls and their problems," I muttered.

"I heard that, you prick!" I heard his faint yell.

Not able to think of anything better to do, I headed down stairs and sat in the Potters' living room, thinking how unnaturally quiet the house was at the moment. Both Mr. and Mrs. Potter were working, Felicity had left a couple days ago, James was having a mental breakdown, and Nike and Remus were probably off partying. So I did what any sensible person would do if they were in my shoes; I lounged back and fell asleep.

* * *

"_Stay out of this!" I snapped at James. "This doesn't concern you."_

"_Sirius Black!" Lily yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're being a twit."_

"_And you're just an insecure little girl that only knows how to read books and memorize what's in them long enough to pass a stupid test. That's what you call living? Honestly, James could've done much better."_

"_What did you say?" James demanded, hurt evident on his face._

"_To sum it all up? Let's just say that I think your girlfriend is desperate to feel loved and to feel like she belongs, and you're the fool who fell for her trap. You could have done _so_ much better than her."_

_Tonks clenched her fists while Remus stared at me open-mouthed and James glared and put an arm around Lily, who looked shocked and hurt. And Nike, well she came up to me and punched me in the face, making me stagger back into a wall. The room was incredibly quiet, the tension was overwhelming. I looked into her eyes and saw the disbelief and betrayal that I had caused there. I felt my nose bleeding, probably broken from the force of her punch, but I didn't move; I just held her terrifying gaze._

"_Who the hell are you?" she said in a quiet voice. _

_I didn't say anything. _

_Faster than I could blink, she was in front of me, gripping my shirt in her hands, yelling, "Answer me Sirius Black!" She shoved me away from her in disgust. She looked absolutely mad, like she'd been locked up for too long and was just now breaking free. Her voice sounded strange too, almost demented. "Answer me _now_ before I _swear_ to _Merlin_ I'll do something somebody else will regret later, because I sure as hell won't think twice about it!" She was shaking with rage, hands clenched in fists, nails digging into her skin. She seemed like she was about to lose control any second, and my animal instinct told me to run, because things were going to get ugly here very soon._

_And then the girl came from behind Nike. She looked stunningly a lot like the girl who was raging at me, except she was skinnier, paler, and had darker, colder eyes. Her hair was quite a bit shorter and didn't have uneven ends, rather it looked like she had actually had someone who knew what they were doing cut it. She glared at Nike, but Nike just ignored her, or either she didn't see. She helped me to my feet and put her arm around my waist, muttering in a smooth and compelling voice. I couldn't help but shiver; her touch was like ice, yet there was fire. Then she turned back to my former friend._

"_Go away, you Gryffindor bitch," she snarled. "He's obviously just told you the truth and you're too high up in your own little world to come back down to reality and see how things really are."_

_I thought Nike was going to say something, but she just stuck her middle finger up and turned her back on us, heading over to James and the others. My mind was in a haze. I didn't know what the hell was going on, or even why I'd said those things. Worse of all, I didn't know if I really meant them or not._

"_You did well," the girl with the smooth, compelling voice told me, erasing all my doubts. "Things will be much better now." Obviously Nike heard, because she froze, and then slowly turned around to meet my eyes. I couldn't help but shrink back. She looked like some beautiful, pissed off, avenging goddess._

"_Right," Nike snapped, looking stubborn and over all just plain ticked. "What's friendship compared to a girl you just met who so obviously could be Voldemort herself? I should've known. You're brother was right about you, Sirius."_

_The girl with her arm around me rolled her eyes and snorted. "And here we go trying to make you feel guilty. Yawn. That's so old. When you come up with something better, let us know then." She started to pull me away, but not before Nike said,_

"_I knew you'd stooped low ever since we'd gotten here, Black, but I can't believe you would abandon James. You're just like the rest of those Voldemort-worshipping demon-spawns. They think they'll be on top. They think they'll get everything they've ever wanted when really all they had to do was open their eyes and take a look around to see that they already had it all. And you know what's sad? You're no freakin' different. I wish you the best with that little fantasy, and you know what? I hope I'm the one to bring you down, and when I do, you're going down hard. Now go enjoy what's left of your 'perfect' life, you conceited bone-headed jerk." _

_And then she was the one to turn her back on me and leave the room, going up to the boys' dorms where I'd no doubt not be welcomed tonight, or any other night for that matter. My friends, _former _friends, I guess now, didn't even give me one last glance before they followed her. Tonks, however, did throw the nearest thing (a lamp) at my head, and she just about hit me too if she hadn't thrown out a few curse words at me I wouldn't have known until it was too late. And then they were all gone._

"_It's alright, baby. Who needs them? You've got me now. And you know what that means?" She grabbed my chin and turned my face towards her, lips barely inches apart, her breath mixing with mine. "That means we've got this whole damned world under our command."_

* * *

"Sirius!" James yelled, throwing a pillow at my face. "Get the hell up!"

I snapped awake, looking around. "What just happened?" I croaked out in a weak, shaky voice.

"I threw something at you."

"No, no, no…not that."

"Yeah…I was gonna ask you the same thing. You looked like you were having some sort of nightmare or something. And while it was funny, you started freaking me out a bit towards the end." He sat down next to me, carefully, as if afraid I was going to take off and bolt. "So you wanna tell me before mum and dad get home? Or…what?"

I sat up and sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "It was weird, mate."

"I gathered that much. So can you tell me something that I hadn't figured out already?"

I rolled my eyes at him even though I was nowhere near close to being in a laughing mood. The damned dream had felt too real, but it couldn't be. I would never treat James horribly. I would never make Remus look like he didn't know me. And Tonks, I knew I irritated her, but I would never try and get more than fake-hate out of her. Never ever, _ever_ would I insult Lily like that, no matter how much I had pretended she didn't mean anything. I could see how James looked at her, how he spoke about her. I respected him, and I hated to admit it, but I'd grown to like her too, for who she was. But the thing that had scared me the most was Nike.

Never in my life, dreams or no dreams, had I seen that much hatred, that much hurt, that much _betrayal_, or just overall _emotions_ coming from her. Quite honestly, it scared the hell out of me. She'd actually punched me to _hurt_ me like I'd hurt her best friend. Like I'd hurt her. She'd actually meant it when she said that she hoped she would be the one to kill me. I was terrified, and more than that, I felt horrible, like I'd actually done it.

I finally looked at James and shook my head slightly. "Trust me," I said after a moment. "You're better off not knowing."

He was quiet for a moment, just looking at me, trying to figure something out. "Are you sure?" he finally asked.

"Yeah. It was just a dream, right?" I asked, trying to joke, but it sounded more like a plea, even to my ears. I _needed _this to be just a dream. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if it weren't, even if I had no idea what else it could be if it weren't.

James nodded his head slowly. "Absolutely. Nothing more than a dream."

But even his words sounded false in my ears, and we both knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Review? Please? THANKS! **

**Hope ya liked it! Sirius being freaked out amuses me, for some reason. ;)**

**Nike**


	9. Chapter Nine: Nike

Chapter Nine

_**Nike**_

* * *

I slept well that night, my dreams filled with songs and dance. It was weird, considering I hadn't really cared for the rituals (yes _rituals_…I had a weird childhood) dancing and singing back where I came from.

Smiling to myself, I stretched my arms, knowing that today was probably going to be just as fun. At my touch, Remus scooted over farther, thinking that he was crowding me, which was a nice thought from him, even if it was his subconscious mind.

I looked at him for a moment, noticing that he looked at ease with everything while he slept, no worrying or anything. Just…peaceful. After a few more seconds of watching him, I carefully crawled over him and then tiptoed out of his room, shutting the door quietly. My steps were soundless as I walked into the living room, and I was startled when I saw three people sitting there, watching a box that played pictures, which Remus had told me was a television, or T.V.

A gray haired man looked up from the show that seemed to have a lot of laughing coming from it and raised an eyebrow at me. "Who are you?"

I was frozen in my spot, wondering if these people were supposed to be in this house this early in the morning, until I noticed Remus' mum sitting between them, giving me a small smile.

"I'm–uh–I'm Nike," I mumbled.

"Hullo there Uh-I'm-Nike," he said with a smile. He had a slight accent, but it was a beautiful one. I liked listening to it. "I'm Guillaume Toussaint, and this is my wife, Alacoque." He tilted his head towards a graceful-looking gray-haired woman who looked like she was quite beautiful in her day.

I blinked, then turned to Remus' mum. "These must be your parents."

Alacoque pretended to look flabbergasted, holding her hand up to her heart. "How on earth did you know that?"

I grinned crookedly. "Lucky guess."

Guillaume wagged a finger at me. "I like you, kid. You must be Remus' new friend. We've heard so much about you."

I frowned. "Should I be worried? Were they good things or bad things?"

Alacoque laughed, the laugh was the same as Remus' mum's. "Eh, they were both."

"Traitor," I muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

"Well come have a seat," Guillaume said, pointing to the armchair next to him. "I'm not really in a biting mood at the moment, so you should be just fine."

I grinned and fell back into the chair, grateful that it was so comfortable. "So…what are you guys doing up so early?"

Remus' mum answered. "I've got to head to work in a moment, so they stopped by earlier than they had planned on to see me off."

"That was sure nice of them," I said brightly. "What's your job, Mrs. Lupin?"

"Ah, call me Bradamate," she said, waving a hand in my direction. "I work for the Ministry of Magic."

I looked at her, trying to keep the shock of my features. I opened my mouth to say something nice, but no words came out at all, so I probably looked like a fish out of water.

Alacoque and Guillaume both chuckled while Bradamate gave me a nice smile. "Yes, I know. It's alright. It _is_ very uncommon for a muggle, such as myself, to work for the magical folk, but they agreed after Remus became a werewolf."

I raised an eyebrow, so she continued.

"I am looking for a cure, and I have been for seven years or so now. I get paid really good money for it, and I'm respected by them. I have a higher rank then most of the wizarding people because I have found so many leads, whether they be good or bad." She seemed sad about the whole thing, and I knew that in all truth, she would rather not have this job in the first place. It would've been better off if Remus had never been bitten in the first place.

"I'm sure you'll be the one to find it," I assured her. "No one has the motivation that you do."

She smiled. "Thanks Nike. But I think it'll be harder than before. There once was a cure found, but it's like their DNA has changed, the bites have gotten worse."

I shifted awkwardly because everyone was looking at me and smiling kindly, and I had absolutely nothing to say. I stood up and clasped my hands behind my back, rocking back and forth on my feet as I said, "So! Erm, if it's okay with you, I'm going to go wander the streets."

"Shouldn't you wait til—"

"I think we all know perfectly well that Nike can handle herself out there," Alacoque interrupted her husband.

"Just be careful out there and stay away from the west side of town. There's some bad people there," Remus' mum said darkly, a hard look crossing over her face.

"Okay. I'll be back after I'm bored. Nice meeting you two," I told Remus' grandparents and left the house, enjoying the nice, cool morning, the sun just starting to rise. I hadn't really gotten much time to myself since the time I had been dragged to Hogwarts. It was a nice feeling, being able to just relax and not have to talk and entertain someone.

There were very few people out and about, and the streets were deserted. I couldn't see what Remus' mum meant by "be careful"—there was nothing dangerous out here…except for maybe the strange drawings on the sidewalk that I stepped over. Who knew when they would start moving and stalk you down the street? To me, anything could be possible in the muggle world; they seemed just as magical as the world that I just recently came from.

"This could be the start of a damn good day," a voice said from behind me. I didn't like it at all; it sounded like the dude was in control of the situation, like he was the predator and I was the prey.

_I hate that feeling,_ I thought as I stiffened and turned to face the man that the voice belonged to. Except it wasn't just _one _him; it was seven hims, and they all seemed up to no good. Each seemed to be anywhere from eighteen years of age to twenty-five and were covered with tattoos. They were _huge _with some serious muscle. All wore tight-fitting tank-tops and long shorts and had almost a maniacal look, sunken eyes…something was wrong with them. I just couldn't tell _what_.

"We gonna keep 'er?" one of them slurred. Drunk? No. I'm sure whatever was wrong with them was worse than alcohol.

"Mmm…" The "boss", who seemed to be the oldest of them, circled me, looking me up and down, again making me feel uncomfortable. His hand reached out to touch my hair, but I'd had enough and as stupid as it may be, gotten over my fear. I caught his wrist and twisted it back, stopping just before it snapped, but enough to make it hurt very much.

The guy let out a yelp mixed with both surprise and pain and snarled, "Little _bitch_." Then, to his boys he said, "We're gonna have fun with this one 'ere, mates. Feisty."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "There's no way in _hell _that I'm going to stick around long enough, so bug off you filthy toerag." I shoved him backwards and he stumbled a little bit. Then, to my utmost horror, he laughed, the others joining him. It then hit home that, muggles or not, I was in _big_ trouble.

"Alrigh'. Enough games. C'mon boys, we gotta get 'er off the street before she attracts unwanted attention," he said, grabbing one of my arms while a stocky fellow grabbed the other. Snickering, the others started walking off and I knew we wouldn't be far behind. I felt like a prisoner (which, considering, I suppose I _was_) trapped between the two as we started to walk.

_Ah _hell _no. This is _not _happening, _I told myself and lashed my foot out, catching the "boss" behind his knee. Before the other could register what was happening I threw my shoulder into his side, catching him off guard. Wasting no time, I took off running, hoping like hell that I was faster than all of them when I heard them giving chase when the "boss" let out a whole bunch of swear words and demanded that I be caught.

I had no idea where I was going, only that my heart was pounding in my chest and the self-loathing for neglecting to put on my shoes that Mrs. Potter had bought me. I could already feel the rocks and concrete and other bits of garbage tearing at my feet, and sooner or later this would slow me down.

_Get back to Remus' house, _I told myself. But then…crap. I had absolutely no idea where that was. I would never find it, especially not when I had several extremely pissed off thugs hot on my trail. My best bet would be to get back to a neighborhood, or at least somewhere where I'd be seen by the general public.

The footsteps behind me were getting louder, which meant at least one was getting closer to me, most likely within grabbing distance. Not chancing a glance behind me to see who or where he was at, I darted to the left, ran past a corner, lept off the sidewalk and…went flying. Something slammed into me and my legs were swept out from underneath me and I flew into glass—the windshield of a car. I went numb, but I felt something snap as well as being pierced in multiple areas. Opening my eyes, I saw two young kids in the backseat screaming and a man and woman looking stunned as glass rained down around them. I looked behind me, causing my vision to go black for a second or two, and when I saw some of the guys that had been chasing me, I pushed all of my pain away and jumped off the hood of the car, running across the street, ignoring all the shouts and the mass confusion of the wreck.

I heard a clicking sound, but ran on, unsure what the significance of the sound would mean. Seconds later, there was a loud _bang! _and immediately following a deep, fiery hot pain in the thigh of my left leg. I staggered, grit my teeth, and managed to keep dragging myself along. I tried to push this new pain away, as well as the combination of my various other injuries, and steeled my will to get away. I looked behind me and allowed myself a small sigh of relief as I noticed I had lost the men.

"What are you made of, girl?" I was yanked off my feet and dragged into a dark alleyway. The "boss" threw me down on the ground and glared down at me, his men blocking any and every means of escape.

"You're more fuckin' trouble than you're worth!" he yelled at me angrily. I just lay sprawled against the wall; there was nowhere to run and I was starting to feel the numbing pain even worse than before. My head was starting to go fuzzy and I found I couldn't focus easily, and I was starting to see in only tunnel vision, black spots dancing whenever I tried to bring something into focus. When I looked down at myself I saw I was bleeding heavily in multiple areas. Great. Just _great_.

"Damn shame I didn't even get anything out of this," he growled. "And now we're gonna have to leave 'cause the cops'll be here soon and they'll be following your trail o' blood here. I ain't gonna be here when that happens. Neither are you." He reached behind him and pulled out this black thing that was in the shape of an "L", the longer end pointed at me while his hand rested on the shorter end. He did something to it so it made a clicking noise, the same clicking noise that I'd heard before I felt the burning pain, I realized, and he rested his right pointer finger on a button-type-thing. He smiled at me sadistically.

"See you in hell, baby."

"How are you going to kill me by pointing a stick at me?" I asked, just before he pressed the button-type-thing. He looked at me, startled, then laughed, lowering the gun to his side. "Don't tell me you ain't ever seen a gun."

"A what?"

The guy snorted. "Apparently beauty ain't brains."

"Daniel," the stocky one said. "We gotta get outta here. They're coming." I didn't know who they were talking about. All I heard was a high-pitched wailing sound in the distance, and it was hurting my head.

The boss thought for a moment, and then said, "Head out." The others didn't argue and took off. I thought he was leaving too, but he whirled around and smashed something into my head, and I blacked out from pain-overload.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, so…review? Thanks!**

**Yeah, so I didn't want anything to be too awfully normal on her vacation, and I figured, **_**"Hey! What's better then being kidnapped? Or, better yet, being snatched by a gang?" **_** So, it's a new experience because I'm not very familiar with gangs, but it's going okay, I hope. :)**

**Nike**


	10. Chapter Ten: Sirius

Chapter Ten

_**Sirius**_

* * *

"Mornin'," I said to the Potters as I plopped myself down on a kitchen chair, mouth watering and stomach growling at the sight of the delicious breakfast James' mum had cooked.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Potter said as James grunted and Mr. Potter nodded. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby, thanks," I replied. "Did you just get in?" I asked, noticing her tired face and the way Mr. Potter didn't seem to be getting anywhere with the _Daily Prophet_.

"'Round six," James' dad said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know _how _you two do it and still manage to be alive," I said, shaking my head as I took a bite of food. "You're not human." They both chuckled but said nothing. I turned to James. "What do we have planned for today Jamesie?"

James rolled his eyes. "Dunno. Just…nothing life-threatening for today, okay?"

"Aw, where's the fun in that?"

"You're sick man. _Sick_."

"Oh!" James' mum said, her eyes brightening some. "You'll have company here soon, James, so you need to make room."

James seemed puzzled. "Company? Who—?" His eyes widened. "Erm…thanks mum!" he said hurriedly. "But right here right now really isn't the time to mention—"

"Who?" I interrupted excitedly. "Who's coming over?"

Mr. Potter put his paper down. "James didn't tell you? I thought he would have sent you off somewhere to keep you entertained while—"

"Yes! And I haven't quite gotten the chance yet, so can we please just drop the subject for now? I'd really like to finish breakfast in peace, or better yet with all limbs still attached…"

I laughed. "Please, James. I'm not an animal. Besides, it can't be that bad. It's not like you'll be abandoning me by choice or anything." All were quiet. "Right?"

"Well _'abandon'_ is too strong of a word, mate. More, I'd say, as—" James was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mrs. Potter looked at James pointedly while his father hid a smirk.

"Worst. Timing. _Ever_," James grumbled to himself, getting up from the table and walking to the door. I heard voices, but they were out of earshot so I couldn't tell who the other voice belonged to. I leaned back in my chair, facing the hallway, waiting.

"This should be interesting," Mr. Potter told his wife who smiled slightly. Seconds later James appeared with…

"YOU!" I yelled, jumping up from my chair. "YOU'RE DITCHING ME FOR _EVANS?!"_

James winced while Evans crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "Again with the strong words," James said. "You're turning this into something that it's not."

"NO, I'm NOT!" I yelled. Lowering my voice, I added, "And just _when_ did you plan to tell me about this?"

"Oh shut-up Black," Evans snapped. "You don't own him."

"And you think you do, huh? You've always thought you've owned him," I fired back.

"_Guys_," James begged. "Not here…"

"_Owned _him? Excuse me? He's a human-being, not an item. But you wouldn't know the difference, would you? You think you're all high and mighty—"

"Me? Have you ever looked in the mirror?"

"OKAY!" James snapped. "Sirius, go get dressed."

"Why?" Evans and I both snapped at the same time, although for completely different reasons.

"Because you're spending the day with Remus and Nike," he said. Then he turned to his parents. "Are you sure it's okay if I show her around?"

"Of course," Mrs. Potter said with a suspiciously straight face.

"Just remember to keep a door open whenever you're in a room," Mr. Potter added with a wry smile.

"Dad!" James exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" Evans squeaked, her face turning as red as her hair. "I'm so sorry! How rude of me! It's a pleasure to see you both again. Please forgive my ill-manners."

"It's quite alright Lily, dear," Mrs. Potter said. "It's good to see you too."

I rolled my eyes and stalked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, muttering "Kiss ass," as I passed Evans.

"Douche bag," she fired back, and we left our farewells at that.

* * *

"Are you sure that he's not going to mind?" I asked Mrs. Potter ten minutes later. "He and Nike were friends first, I guess, and I don't want to intrude on his time with her." Which wasn't really true, well, the part about me not wanting to intrude. I wasn't sure I liked the fact that he got a lot of alone time with her where-as I had to share her with James. It actually made my day knowing that I would be able to see her (and Remus too, of course) a couple of days before planned.

"No, we already checked ahead of time with Mrs. Lupin, figuring James would forget to check himself. She said it was perfectly fine," Mrs. Potter assured me. "If it makes you feel any better, keep in mind you'll only be there until nightfall."

"Yeah," I said dejectedly, realizing that wouldn't be all that much time in the big scheme of things.

"Alright, off you go," she said, kissing my cheek and handing me some Floo-powder. I smiled at her and I was off. Moments later, I arrived in Remus' fireplace. Okay, being honest, I landed on my face in Remus' fireplace. Luckily for me they kept it squeaky-clean.

"Well if it isn't young Sirius Black," a woman's voice said.

"Nice of you to drop in," a man said in a similar French accent. I looked up into the faces of Remus' grandparents. I hastily got to my feet and brushed myself off, again so glad that I didn't look undignified in front of these sophisticated yet down-to-earth people.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here," I said, reaching for the Floo-powder Remus' mum kept hidden on the mantle.

"No, don't," Remus' grandfather said. "It's great to see you, lad."

"It's good to see you two as well. You both are looking younger each time we meet."

"And you're still the same handsome young gentleman, who, if possible, is looking more grown up and good-looking by the day," Remus' grandmother said with a smile. "Remus is out front, on the porch." I thanked them and went in search of Remus. I found him sitting on a swinging-bench, alone, gazing at the street, lost in thought, foot swinging slightly. I sat next to him.

He jumped, and then yelped in surprise. "Sirius! What are you doing here?"

I grimaced. "At least I wasn't the only one kept in the dark about today's arrangements." Remus raised an eyebrow, so I elaborated, "James invited Evans over and apparently your mum okay'd it for me to spend the day with you."

Remus cracked a smile. "You mean Lily showed up before you were gone?"

"Yeah, and I had no idea she was coming either." I glared as he snickered. "Lose the look. It was _not _funny."

"Oh I bet it was," he said, smirking, not the least big sympathetic.

"There's no worse way to start out a morning," I said, kicking my foot against the ground, making the bench move back and forth.

Remus frowned and turned away from me, surveying the streets again. "I'm sure," he mumbled under his breath.

"What's up?" I asked, confused. "What's wrong?" I followed his gaze, trying to see what he was looking at. _It's not what he's looking _at_, you idiot,_ I told myself. _It's what he's _not _looking at._

"Moony," I said slowly. "Where's Nike?"

He wouldn't meet my eyes. "Er…my grandparents said that she went out for a walk this morning. Well, after they were done telling me how much they like her and what a sweet girl she is."

I rolled my eyes at how she easily fooled most adults. "And? What's wrong with that?"

"She's alone."

"So? You and I both know that she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself." I couldn't see why he was so worried.

"I know she can, but…Sirius, our streets have gotten more…" he searched for a word, "…_brutal_ since the last time you were here. Several gangs have moved in, each thinking they 'control' a couple of neighborhoods at a time. The gang who 'owns' ours and the next couple of blocks has their 'headquarters' a few streets away, or so we think."

I tried not to panic as I recalled what Remus had told James and I about muggle gangs. They weren't nice—not even for us wizards, especially if we weren't allowed to use magic. And Nike…well she had been called down to the headmaster's office before we let out of school and, I don't know who or how or even if it really, truly works, they put a restriction on her magic, so even if she wanted to and tried, she couldn't access her magic.

"What kind of gang are they?" I asked, fear rising up in my chest.

"Trigger-happy teenagers," Remus replied grimly. "Hooked on drugs and alcohol."

"Teenagers? What range?"

"Sixteen up to thirty-five year-old men."

"Men?" I asked, alarmed. "How large do you think this gang is?"

"They're the second most 'powerful' in this area, so I imagine they have greater numbers, even if one man a day drops dead from war."

"Oh Merlin," I groaned. "D'you think they would take an interest in Nike if they saw her?"

"Any male that has eyes will take an interest in Nike if they just _see_ her. You and I both know that. And she looks around their age, maybe sixteen or seventeen."

"Yeah, but chances are that they'll like girls who look less threatening—"

"Nike doesn't look _threatening_," Remus said. "Only when she's mad or—"

"Maybe they only like the twigs…" I said hopefully, even though I knew that no one could really resist someone like Nike.

"Sirius, admit it to yourself. Nike is unique and quite attractive."

"I _know _she is," I snapped, thinking to myself that she was above the standards of _'unique'_ and _'quite attractive'_.

"Which is why I want to find her. Especially since she doesn't know how gangs work. Or about muggle weapons. Or that gangs like to capture girls, rape them countless times, use them as slaves, beat them—"

"Shut-up Moony," I snapped, trying to stay calm as I pictured those horrible things happening to Nike.

"I'm sorry. But you see my point on why we have to find her."

My eyes widened. "Do you know where to look?"

"Yeah, I think so. But we have to be careful. If we don't, we could put both ourselves and Nike in more danger."

I nodded somberly. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Aww! Sirius and Remy to the rescue! They're gonna save the day—NOT! Haha, oh what fun! What d'you think their reactions are gonna be? **

**So, hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!**

**Nike**

**PS. Also, just recently I have finished a website that I worked really hard on for awhile. It'll show you images of the characters (from all my FanFics, not just this one), and perhaps, if I feel like it, later on, I'll add information and whatnot. It also has larger covers of the stories. So, could ya please shoot on over and check it out? I'd appreciate it! Also, let me know what'cha think! I don't bite!...at the moment. ;) **

**Here's the address:**

www . witchynikesfanfics . weebly . com (but without the spaces!)


	11. Chapter Eleven: Nike

Chapter Eleven

_**Nike**_

* * *

Something was being repeatedly slammed into my head. I couldn't see anything but darkness, so I had no idea of where the attacker was at. It was the left side of my head that felt like it was being bashed in, so I tried to slowly scoot over so I might possibly get out of striking-range. But no matter where I moved, the attacker kept following me. I groaned and went limp, giving up. I was going to die. Maybe I was already dead. Who knew? I wasn't exactly saddened by that thought; I had no one here on the earth anymore who would care or miss me when I was gone, so what was the point?

Then I felt something touching me. It felt like strong, cool, rough hands. I opened my eyes immediately and noticed I was in a small, dimly lit, concrete room. There was a side-table that was next to the bed that I lay on, and a chair next to that. The chair was occupied by a man who looked about twenty. He was actually pretty good-looking; he had a slight build and dark brown hair that was tied back from his face. His sleeves were rolled up showing off his muscular arms as he moved, and he was turned away from me, rummaging through the various tools on the side-table. When he turned back to face me he had a wet rag in his hands, looking down at me. He gently pressed against a spot on my arm with the rag, rubbing on it softly. He happened to look up and he met my eyes. My breath hitched; he had the deepest dark brown eyes I'd ever seen, but they were sad, as if he'd done many things that he wished he hadn't.

"Good to see you're not dead." His voice was agreeable on the ears; it was kind enough yet withdrawn.

"Umm…thanks," I said groggily. "Sorry, but who are you?"

He chuckled non-humorously. "The man who saved your life."

"Then I thank you for that, kind sir. But do you mind telling me what happened?"

He was silent, doing his work. I looked down to see he was cleaning some clogged blood off of my skin. A memory prickled at the back of my mind, but I couldn't focus on it.

"How do you feel?" he asked instead. "Does anything feel broken?"

"Erm…I'm not sure. I'd really rather not move."

"Well, you're left arm is broken, so don't move it because the break is pretty bad. You have glass in multiple areas that's in pretty deep, so I'm going to have to get them out before I can stitch you up."

I blinked at him. "Stitch?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "How does your head feel?"

"Hurts like hell. I feel like someone is trying to bash my brains out with a hammer."

"You don't remember anything?"

"No."

"What's your name?"

I thought about it for a moment. Again, something was stirring in my memory, but it was just too far away. "I don't know," I admitted finally.

He shook his head. "You have a concussion. Head trauma."

"Okay."

"Hold still while I remove the glass. I don't have any pain meds to give you, so it's going to hurt."

"Okay."

He searched my face, and then turned to his side-table, picked up a couple tools, and started with my shoulder. I felt a sharp, stabbing pain, and as hard as I tried not to, I flinched.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said softly. "You're going to feel a lot of pain, but for you to get better this glass has to come out."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. None of this is your fault." He sounded angry. After a few moments of silence and a couple of pieces of glass later, I broke the silence.

"So…do you know what happened?"

"You got in a car wreck. You ran out in the street and got ran over, thrown in to the windshield."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes, I imagine it did." He paused, then said, "You also got hit pretty hard on the head by a gun and shot in the thigh on your left leg."

"Gun?" He didn't answer me, so we lapsed into another silence. I got the notion that this man was more of the silent type, the one who was always the last to trust anyone and who was always withdrawn into himself. Words were not his strong suit, and he preferred it that way.

"What are you?"

"Huh?"

"How do you know how to do stuff like this?"

"I went to school to become a doctor, a person who takes care of inured and sick people."

"Oh. So you're smart."

He grimaced. "More so now than I was a few years ago." Just then the door slammed open and in came a huge, buff dude that was as wide as he was tall. He had a cold, dark look about him, and when he looked at me, I swear all he wanted to do was tear my head off my shoulders. Looking at him, I had the prickling feeling that I'd seen him before, but I couldn't remember a thing.

"Makis," he boomed. "We need you out in the main room." When the man who was taking the glass out of my arm, Makis, didn't answer, the buff dude snapped, "_Now_."

"I'm busy at the moment, as you can see," Makis told him calmly, taking the last piece of glass out of my arms and moving to my face.

"Why the hell are you not getting your ass out there? No one cares 'bout that bitch! We have one of our own men who's injured who needs your attention." His face was turning red from his anger.

"How critical is he?"

"He's been stabbed!"

"Where? How deep?"

"In his hand, maybe about half an inch."

Makis snorted. "I have priorities, Daniel, and I stick to them. He will live, won't even lose his hand. She, on the other hand, might die if I don't tend to her first."

"_I don't give a damn about her!"_ Daniel yelled.

"Then why the hell did you bring her in and not leave her to die?" He finally turned around to meet the other man's gaze. Makis glared back at Daniel.

"Because there was a chance she could have lived and told the police what we look like."

"Then why didn't you shoot her and get it over with?" Daniel had no response to this, but his face was turning red and he was balling his hands into fists. Makis gave him a look of steel and said, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, or I'm going to have to remove you."

Daniel snarled lots of curses but stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Makis turned back to me and continued his slow work. About twenty minutes later he was done removing the glass from my face. "I'm going to go ahead and stitch up your arms and face before I move any farther."

"Alright," I said, bored.

He noticed my tone. "It'll hurt and feel a little bit weird, but it'll keep you from bleeding more or getting infected."

"Okay."

"You're going to have some scars, including one nasty one on the right side of your face."

"Cool."

"Cool?" He laughed slightly. "You're one strange young woman. Do you consider them battle-scars?"

"Yeah, I guess. Too bad I can't remember how I got them though."

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to remember that," he said. He started the stitches, but by this time, I was used to the poking and prodding of sharp objects on my skin.

"Where am I?" I asked some time later.

He hesitated, but then, shrugging, he said, "You're at headquarters."

"What's headquarters?"

"Think about this for me," he said, ignoring my question. "Try to remember your name."

"Why?"

"Because the sooner I get you fixed up, then the sooner I want to get you out of this hellhole."

I thought and thought and thought about it, but could come up with nothing. "I just don't know."

"You live around here though?"

"I guess…" I said, thinking that _might _almost sound right.

"Artemis," he said softly, more to himself.

"Artemis?" I repeated, listening to how it sounded.

"She's the Greek goddess of the wilderness. She's as beautiful as the forests and as unpredictable and cunning as the animals. It would be very unwise to cross her."

"She sounds like a powerful woman."

He nodded. "She is. You remind me of her, not only because of how you're handling everything, but you're look. You could be a golden-haired Artemis. Like a mix between Aphrodite and Artemis." He cracked a small smile, as if he saw a funny picture in his head.

"Sure. Works for me."

"Anyways, this name should be better than calling you _'girl'_ or _'chick'_ or even as the rest of the boys like to call you, _'bitch'_."

"Oh that's lovely. Tell me, what did I do to them?"

"Got the better of seven or so of them together. They're just embarrassed that they got bested by a girl of… How old are you?"

"How should I know? How old do I look?"

"Sixteen, seventeen."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Glad to see you're easy-going."

"And I'm satisfied to see that I've actually been carrying on a conversation of more than a sentence or two with you."

He shook his head, his beautiful smile melting away to a frown, as if he'd been caught, which, technically, he had. "Don't get used to it." And, to prove his point, he finished his job in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...what'd you think? Let me know!**

**My thank-you:**

Eclipse Sundown**: Yeah, I typed it out wrong. I fixed it though! Haha I'm an airhead, but you already knew that! ;) Hope you liked this and thanks for your review!**

**Alrighty guys, so if you tried the website, please go back to the previous chapter because I typed it wrong and just went back and fixed it. Thanks!**

**Okey-dokey! R&R guys!**

**Nike**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sirius

Chapter Twelve

_**Sirius**_

* * *

"What d'you think caused that?" I asked Remus as we came to what appeared to be chaos. Out in the street cars were stopped far and wide, police cars' and an ambulance's lights flashing. Police were everywhere, talking to various people and writing down important stuff, or so I assumed. We were close enough to overhear a police talking to a family of four: two kids and the parents.

"An animal maybe?" Remus said, but I shushed him as we came within earshot of the family and the officer.

"—ran out of nowhere!" the man was exclaiming to the officer. "There was nothing I could do! By the time I noticed, it was too late."

"Mhmm," the cop was saying, "and what did he look like?"

"No, not _he, she_. She…she had blonde hair—"

"Golden," the wife cut in. "A dark, golden blonde color."

"Dark blonde?" I told Remus. "Isn't that, oh, I don't know, sorta shiny when you add the word golden in front of it?"

"Yeah," he said, rolling his eyes at me, "something like that, Padfoot."

"That could be—"

"Nike, I know. Be quiet, I want to hear more."

"I was gonna say some girl that I wish I could meet—"

"Shut-_up!" _Remus hissed. "And quite frankly, I can't _see_ you with a muggle girl. _Ever_."

"Yeah, whatever," the husband said. "Dark golden, blonde-ish hair, and it was straight and long. She had the strangest green eyes…they were so bright, like acid. But there were rings of blue and specks of dark brown. She seemed to be maybe…sixteen? Seventeen?"

Remus and I each let out the breath we were holding. The girl was starting to sound _way_ too much like Nike. But Nike wasn't sixteen or seventeen. She was going to be fourteen soon…

…but then no one had eyes anywhere close to Nike's.

"Oh gods," Remus breathed. "But remember, Nike looks older than she is! It could have been her! It had to have been her; the description is just too perfect!"

"Okay," the cop said, writing it all down. "Did you see anything else?"

"Well, when she leapt off the hood and took off running, she seemed unnaturally tall for a girl. But I could be wrong," the woman said.

"I'll write it down. Alright, thanks folks. Can you stay right here for a moment while I check out the scene? Thanks," he said before he received a reply.

"Excuse me," I said, walking over to the family. "This girl…did she look strong? Did she have a slight build? Maybe broad shouldered?"

The man met my eyes, confused, but nodded. "Yes. She was curvy too, you know, with a small waist and—"

"Who are you?" the woman cut off her husband, casting a quick glare at him.

"She's his girlfriend and my sister," Remus lied quickly. "Now which way did she run off, as you say she did? Do you know why she ran?"

One of the kids, one who seemed about seven, pointed in the direction. "She ran that way," he said. "I don't know why. She looked over her shoulder and took off."

"Thanks," I said, and Remus and I headed over in the direction that the kid's finger had indicated.

"She got ran over and then ran away," Remus said, a crease in his brow. "Why would she do that?"

"Animal instincts?" I offered, non-jokingly. It was possible. She'd spent all her life except for the past year in the wilderness, after all.

"Yeah…maybe. But…I think she was running from a danger, not the mess she'd caused. Nike's not one to run away from the wrong that she's done."

"You're right," I agreed, reluctantly. "But that only leaves one other option. And I hate it."

"Me too," he said darkly. "It's as we feared." His eyes widened as he looked down at his shoes. "Oh Merlin! It's…it's a blood-trail!"

"Nike's blood?"

"I think so. Who else's could it be?" I didn't have anything to say to that, so we followed it in silence. When it came to an end, nothing was there.

"D'you think they killed her?" I asked, looking around, anger and fear quickly building up inside me.

"I don't know. But she's not here." He went over to a dumpster and peeked inside it. "Nor here. If they killed her, they took her body and stashed it somewhere else. But if not…" He shuddered. "We need to find where they took her either way. How are we going to do that?"

I shrugged meekly, then I had a brilliant idea. Or at least _I _thought it was pretty damn brilliant! "Cover me, okay?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Just do as I say," I snapped, and I concentrated on shifting. In a second, I was the other me, and…god-damn-it my tail itched! I growled and started trying to bite my tail, chasing it in circles, around and around and around and arou—

"Sirius!" Remus snapped. I froze, my mouth poised open, centimeters away from the end of my tail. "Do whatever you were going to do and do it now. The cops are headed this way."

I let out a growl and immediately could smell her. Those bastards were going to pay for what they had done to her, and by the time I was through with them, they were going to wish they were dead.

I barked at Remus and took off running, noticing that along with the fresh, wild, exhilarating smell I associated with Nike was a stench of several men, all of whom would benefit from taking a shower and maybe a couple packages of deodorant.

We ran for what seemed like hours, but in all truth was probably about a mile or so. I thought we were getting closer, because the scent wasn't stale, but…it was becoming faint. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I had to focus; it was the only way we were going to get to her in time…if we weren't too late already.

I picked up my speed, running faster and faster, leaving Remus behind, knowing he would be able to find me. Soon everything was a blur and then…I slammed to a halt, and Remus, right behind me, tripped and fell.

"What the—"

I shifted back into my human form, snarling, "It's gone! Her scent is _gone_!" I let out a growl and went to punch the brick wall next to me, but Remus caught my fist.

"No. Just, calm down, okay? Hurting yourself is _not _going to help. There may be a time for violence, but that isn't now." He peered into my eyes, looking to see if I got the message.

I yanked away from him. "The hell it isn't! It's like she disappeared into thin air! One minute her scent was there, the next—_poof!_—it's gone!"

"Okay. Then let's go back to where you last smelled her and go from there. If we do things right the first time, no matter how long it may seem to take, we'll actually be working quicker than we would be when we rush forward and have to come back and fix our errors."

"Stop being a god-damned scholar, Remus," I snapped, stalking back to where I'd last smelt Nike. "Got it. Faint, but it's there," I muttered. I took a step forward, and then it was gone. I threw my hands up in the air, frustrated and angry, yelling, "I don't know what the hell is going on!"

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a ringing coming from his pocket.

"And what is _that_?" I demanded.

Remus muttered, "Hold on," pulled something out of his pocket, flipped it open, and said, "Mum, now's _really _not the time—" He trailed off as I heard a voice on the other end.

"No. No, she's _gone_, mum. I woke up and went outside to wait for her, and I was about to set out and look for her when Sirius showed up. Farther down the street there'd been a wreck… Oh. You heard about that? Nike got hit by a car. There was a kid in the car that said she looked over her shoulder and took off running." He paused. "No. Worse. Sirius and I think she was taken by one of the local gangs. We followed her blood trail and then Sirius, erm, followed her scent, and we came across a dead end."

"Come on," I snapped, impatient. "We need to get moving."

Remus handed the object to me. "Here. My mum wants to talk to you real quick. Please listen to what she has to say." I glared at him but took the thing from him and did as he had done and held it up to my ear.

"Sirius, honey, listen to me," came Mrs. Lupin's sweet voice. "You two need to go back to the house, and you need to do it now. I swear I'm going to do everything I can to find her, but you two aren't helping anything by wandering around aimlessly. If they hear or see you two, they're either going to move her or kill her and you two, and we'll have no chance of getting her, or you, back after that. Do you understand?"

I took a deep breath, not wanting to yell at her. "But…she'll die!"

"She'll surely die if you two alert them. Head back home. Trust me. I know more about how these gangs work, Sirius. They're worse than you may think. Believe it or not, but I have some experience with them."

I took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. "Alright. Fine."

"Good boy. I'll meet you two there."

I gave the thing back to Remus and said, "Let's go."

"Gods, I can't believe she managed to convince you."

"Trust me, it's killing me." We walked quickly back to Remus' house in an uneasy silence.

"Owl James and Lily while I go call Tonks. They need to know," Remus said as we walked up his steps. "Meet me back out here."

Unable to trust my voice, I nodded and sat down on the steps, my head in my hands. Time was running out, and it was running out fast.

Taking up a pen and paper, I quickly wrote a note that explained briefly what had happened, and sent Remus' owl to find James and Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope this is moving along rather well! I'm not sure if it is, so I'm hoping!**

**This chappy's sorta late, not because I didn't have it done, but because I was out of town for a couple days. So sorry 'bout that guys! Hope this chapter was good enough to make up for it. Freak out, Sirius! We wanna see you have a mental breakdown! Heehee! ;)**

**My thanks:**

nacho5**: Okey-dokey! Here's more! Hope ya liked it!**

JennLD**: Yeah…she did, unfortunately! But, she's not COMPLETELY invincible! Imagine how boring that would be! But as for Sirius and Remus saving her…yeah, haven't exactly figured that out yet! But I guess I better think of something soon!**

**Okay guys! Let me know what you thought! I'd love to hear it! So, please R&R and I'll get the next chappy up as soon as I can!**

**Until then,**

**Nike**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Nike

Chapter Thirteen

_**Nike**_

* * *

I was roused out of my daydreaming by the door to my room/cell being opened, then closed softly. I turned, and there stood Makis, looking ticked off.

"Mornin'," I said, turning around to face the wall again. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Oh nothing, besides for the fact Daniel's brother wants to speak to you." His voice was hard.

"Cool. I think I like to talk. Am I going to die now?"

He laughed humorlessly, and when I turned to look at him, he was smiling, but there was no joy there. "No. I don't think you'll be so lucky."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Come on. Let's not delay the inevitable." I nodded and followed him, and, for the first time, stepped outside the door (consciously).

I wasn't exactly sure where we were headed, but Makis was taking apprehensive steps, making an unknown feeling of dread rise up in my chest. I knew, without a doubt, that whatever happened next was going to decide my fate, whether I was ready for it or not.

The silent walk didn't last more than a couple minutes, and soon Makis had stopped in front of a regular, old grey door. His body was stiff and straight, and he made no move for the handle.

He turned to me quickly and said in a low voice, "Listen quick, okay? The only way you'll have a _slight _chance of surviving this is if you bargain, make a deal, with him. He's shrewd and merciless, but he has a hunger for dangerous things, especially if it involves a chase."

"So you're saying…what, exactly?"

Makis looked into my eyes for a second, then shook his head. "You'll see. Just, remember what I said. Bargain your way out, and that should give me plenty of time to get you out of here."

"But why? Why would you help _me _instead of them? Aren't they like your family?"

He laughed, but it was cold and sad. "No, and they never have been, even though I thought they would years ago. I've made my mistakes and now have to pay for them, but that doesn't mean I want to be like them and see you go through what so many others have to."

I looked at him one last time, then straightened my shoulders and stepped in front of him, placing my hand on the knob. "Then what are we waiting for? I've got a date with death, and a lot of flirting to do to win it over."

"You've got to be the strangest girl I've ever met." And with that, I pushed the door open and let it slam against the wall with a loud _BANG! _ I stood in the doorway, looking around, sizing up each man in the room, and then walked in the lion's den like I owned the place, not even giving anyone a second glance, even though I knew they were giving me plenty.

At the other end of the room sat a man, in his mid-twenties, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, watching my every move with a calculated interest. I stood five feet in front of him and put my hands on my hips, lowering my chin as I looked him over.

He was average height for a man and had an average skin-tone that was a little dark from the summer sun, but he was built insanely. He didn't have any weapons visible, but I'm sure every other man there had that department covered. He was dressed in nice clothes, a dark button up short-sleeve shirt and shorts. He had an air of authority that surrounded him, even drowning out the filth and wrongness that hung around him like a pesky fly.

The man smiled at me, a nice smile, had it not been twisted and sadistic. "So, you're the hotshot that my boys brought in."

"I'd say I'm more the girl you're going to want to watch closely else I'll slit your throat."

He chuckled coldly. "Really? So what are you called, sweetheart?"

"Sure as hell not that! Ask any of your pets; they all have different names for me. Really, any of them work just fine for me." I rolled my eyes, huffing, like I had better things to do. "Let's just get this over with. You're boring me, and we don't want to see what will happen when I get bored."

"Or do we?" he fired back. "You might just be…of more _worth_ if you turn out to be what my men say you can do."

"Yeah, well, take my advice; you _don't _want to find out."

"Mmm…well if you're so tough, you won't mind doing a little one-on-one, would you?"

"Really? Seriously? That's _pathetic_."

"You've got nothing to lose, do you?" He walked towards me, stopping inches away. "Let me make you a deal."

"A deal?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "What kind of deal are we talking about, here?"

A satisfied smile broke out on his face as he knew he'd already wrapped me around his finger. "Simple. You duel one of my men, one of my best and top fighters in hand to hand combat. If you win, you walk free, and he'll pay your price. If you lose…" Here he laughed, smiling. "…well, that's where _I _get to have some _real _fun."

I scoffed at him, not believing how stupid he could be. I mean, sure, I didn't exactly have any of my memories or anything like that, but if I was good…shouldn't fighting and defending myself be a natural instinct?

But, whatever it was, the man was right; I really had nothing to lose, no choice. At least with this, I had a shot at freedom, however free that may be without remembering anything of who I am, that is.

"Fine. Take your pick and enjoy the show."

"Oh, I will, sweetheart." He looked over my shoulder at someone, his eyes filled with anticipation. "Makis, step forward."

I froze, shocked. No…no, it couldn't be _him_! After all, I couldn't fight him, not after all he'd done for me! I owed the guy with my life, and now if he lost he'd be _dead_. There was no way I could do that to him. I didn't turn around to watch him as his quiet steps grew nearer.

I laughed, the sound filling the room. "Come on, dude! Seriously? The _doctor? _ You want me to fight a _doctor? _That's not right! How should _he _be able to defend himself?"

"Makis is full of surprises," the man said, patting Makis' shoulder while Makis glared at him, one that the man either didn't notice or didn't care.

"I'm not going to fight some helpless guy. That's not fair," I said indignantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't worry about him; you should worry about your own chances," the man said, eyeing me. "Besides, he messed up your pretty little face. Don't you want to get him back for that?" He touched the top of the fresh scar on my face and traced it with his fingers, a smile dancing on his lips.

I jerked away from him, growling, "Maybe that's just what I need, to keep pervs like you away."

He shrugged. "Work on it. Now, let's get this over with. I need to collect the prize for Makis' win, and I don't want it to be too long of a wait." He went over and took a seat, leaning back and making himself comfortable.

I glared at the man's all too happy face. "I thought a man wasn't supposed to hit a woman."

"The rules are different here, and we men can do whatever we please." He looked at Makis. "Continue."

Makis sighed, then circled me, turning his back to the lead-dude. "Hit me," he whispered.

"What?" I demanded in a low voice. "I'm not going to have you killed!"

"And I'm not going to have him do what he plans to you, so hit me, goddamnit!"

Angered, I lept forward and punched him in the stomach…but that didn't work out quite how I planned. Damn. That man must've had abs of steel, for my freakin' hand hurt like hell now. Great.

But then…then maybe, if I couldn't beat him in any way, he'd have no choice but to win, so he wouldn't be killed.

Makis threw a purposely clumsy shot at me, which I dodged, skirting away and behind him. Before he could turn around, I kicked behind one of his knees, making him stagger a few steps before he whirled around. I had no idea where all of this was coming from, because I didn't _remember _ever doing any of this, but I must've known how, because it came so natural and felt _right_.

I stared at him emotionlessly (because the leader-dude could see my face at the moment), and got in a ready stance, watching his moves carefully. I figured that I'd have to put up a small fight before I gave it up, that way it would've looked semi-believable.

He threw another half-hearted punch my way, to which I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm, sending him into a wall carefully, but with enough force I wouldn't give away the fact that I wasn't trying to hurt him too awfully bad.

Now, I told myself, is the time to wind down, else he'll do something stupid and make it so I really _do _win. But how was I going to get him to hit me hard enough to even put on a good show to sell it out?

Then I had an idea.

"Is this all you're _'best' _warrior has got, creepy-leader-dude? Because I'm not impressed," I called over my shoulder, shooting a defiant look at Makis, whose face was an unreadable mask. He sent a fist flying my way, and this time I was going slow, not being able to dodge it, even though he did pull back some so it wouldn't hurt as much. I was surprised, actually, at the force that came from the punch as it sent me into a couple of men off to the right, stunned. Yup. I could see how he'd make a dangerous enemy. Check that off the list.

The men lifted me to my feet and sent me stumbling back towards Makis, cackling madly, as if they were enjoying themselves. I vaguely wondered if they were some of the guys I beat up.

If Makis looked alarmed or surprised at what had happened, he didn't show it. He feinted to the right, then when I reacted, he came at the left, locking me in a choke-hold.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed in my ear. "I know you've got to be better than this. I can see it!"

"I'm done," I whispered back angrily. "I'm not having the only person I know, and who could possibly help me and be a good friend, killed! That'd be worse off! Do you think that he's _actually _going to release me if I win? I think not!"

Makis flung me at the floor, clenching his fists, working his jaw angrily. I lay sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavily, looking up at him with challenging eyes.

"We're done here," he snarled at the leader-dude. "I don't know what you thought you'd see, but I'm not going to seriously injure her only to have to go patch her up again. My supplies are running low enough already." He sent one last glare at him, then looked at me as he walked by, and left the room, the doors closing behind him.

"That wasn't near as entertaining as I'd thought it'd be," the leader-dude mused.

"Yeah, well, when you have no recollection of your whole life, things kind of tend to turn out that way," I said, sitting up slowly as my head pounded slightly from it hitting the ground.

He sat straighter. "You have…no memory of…anything?"

I shifted uncomfortably, knowing I had said the wrong thing but having no choice but to continue. "Basically, yeah. All I know was that I was hit in the head, and that's it."

Slumping back in his seat, he said, "Huh. You could be of more use than we originally thought, then…" He looked at someone and said, "Daniel, take her back to her room."

Daniel, the big brawny man, smiled at his brother. "Sure Steven. I'm on it." He grabbed my arm in a vise-like grip and towed me out of the room, not being gentle in the least. We arrived at the door to the room I had been staying in with no words being exchanged, and he threw me in the room, closing the door behind him as he stepped in the room.

I stood tall and glared at him. "Get out," I snarled.

He grinned sadistically. "Why don't you try and make me, little bitch?"

"It doesn't seem fair for me to give you a second whipping, but if you're really desperate for another, I sure as hell will." I clenched my jaw, glaring at him.

"Well bring it on, baby! I'm lookin' forward to this." He still didn't lose the scary smile, which was starting to creep me out. Furious, I lept forward and brought my fist back, ready to hold back nothing, when he caught it and grabbed my arms, pushing me against the wall.

"Women are so predictable," he laughed, then, quicker than I could comprehend, he moved closer and put his mouth on mine, kissing me hungrily, hands holding my arms pressed against the wall, like the rest of me.

Anger swelled up in me, and I struggled, trying to get out of his grasp. But he smiled and put his whole weight against me, making it almost impossible to move as he kissed me harder.

Almost.

I brought my knee up and kneed him hard, making him fall to the ground, groaning in pain. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but the handle wouldn't budge.

"Damnit!" I yelled, realizing it was locked.

"I really hate you," he growled from behind me. Out of nowhere, I felt a hand hit my face and I went flying into the door, hitting it hard. "You need to know who's in charge here," he spat, "and that _isn't _some puny little girl!"

"Puny?" I growled. Really? I'd looked at my arms and legs, and had seen that I sure as hell was _far _from puny. I had muscles that showed I must've been a hard worker, or really active.

"If I'm so puny, then how am I able to best you every time?" I spat out. In one solid motion, he stepped forward and kicked me in the ribs, cracking some of them, I'm sure, by the sound it made and how it became harder to breathe.

I'd about had it with this bastard. Who said he could treat me like this? Something swelled up inside me, something that knew me and I it, but I had no idea what it was. That was okay, though, because it didn't seem to care, as if it had a mind of its own.

I felt a warmth come over my body, and a tingling feeling swept over me, making everywhere that it passed over better, as if it had healed every injury I'd gotten.

Daniel's eyes widened, as if he saw something that scared him, and he started to back away. But whatever it was that was inside me had no mercy, for it released something, something that looked like bright light, and it hit him, square in the chest, knocking him to the floor, stunning him. Both it and I were satisfied, and as I got to my feet, it took down the door, literately, allowing me to walk outside. I looked both ways for people, then bolted to the opposite way I from the meeting room. I rounded a corner and ran straight into somebody, almost knocking me off my feet.

He grabbed my hand before I fell and hissed, "What are you doing out here?"

I relaxed as Makis looked behind me for pursuers. "I'm getting out of this hellhole."

"Really? And how are you going to do that? How are you even out here?" Makis looked at me warily.

"Daniel took me back to my room, so I beat him and ran out here," I said, giving him the summed up version.

Makis snorted, even though he seemed impressed. "And to think, he's supposed to be good. Well, I guess I'll have to get you out of here now, or you might not live to get another chance after that stunt."

"So you're actually going to help help and not tell me where to go?"

"I could tell you where to go," he mused, "but, look at it this way; I'm your only hope."

* * *

**A/N: Soo…what are you guys thinking? I know it wasn't as good as I would've hoped, but, eh… I tried!**

**So, Sirius and Remus to the rescue next chapter! And then some secrets from Remus' mother surface…**

**Sorry this was SOO late! I was stuck, and it took awhile to get unstuck. Thanks to **_midnight zoe _**for her help!**

**My thanks for reviews:**

nacho5**: K, so here's more! Hope you liked it!**

**K, so let me know what you thought! R&R guys!**

**Nike**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Sirius

Chapter Fourteen

_**Sirius**_

* * *

I ducked, narrowly missing the owl as it swooped at me, trying to peck my eyes out. Zigzagging behind pillars on the porch, I knew it was going to catch me soon.

I heard the screen door open, and then fall shut. "Sirius!" Moony demanded. "What the _hell _are you doing? Now isn't the time to play tag!"

"I'm not playing freakin' _tag, _Remus!" I yelled as the owl dive-bombed me, nipping my arm. "James' bloody owl is trying to kill me!"

"Really? James' owl. Why?" I could practically hear the smile in his god-damned voice.

"Because _James _wants me dead!" I wailed as it started to peck at my head, flapping its wings in my face. Moony burst out laughing, making me want to send a glare his way, even though I wasn't about to open my eyes to let the stupid bird claw my eyes out.

"Yeah, this is _real _funny, Moony," I growled, "because we have _nothing _better to do."

"I assume that's why James' owl is out for blood."

"_My _blood. He thinks it's _my _fault!"

"We always knew there was a love/hate relationship going on between you two…we just hadn't realized how much the hate outweighed the love."

"Not funny," I hissed at him, grabbing the stupid owl around the neck. I tore the letters off its leg and threw it at Moony. With one last dive at my beautiful face, it screeched at me and flew off, not waiting for a reply.

The first was written in sloppy handwriting, which I knew was Prongs'. It wasn't normally sloppy, but I knew it was this time because his hand was shaking out of fury and anxiousness, being rushed so he could get here as soon as possible.

_Padfoot,_

_I can't believe you let this happen! How _could _you? What if something terrible happens, or if we never see her again? How are we going to live without her? Lily just filled me in on what the problem of the whole situation is, and…my gods! Damnit, Padfoot, Moony! How the hell did this happen?!_

_We're wasting time…Lily and I will be there shortly. Don't do anything stupid…in fact, just…don't move, okay, Sirius? Just…stay put. We'll have better luck in numbers, and with all of our heads put together in this. Besides, I don't think I could hold on much longer if you guys were caught, too._

_Prongs_

Okay…so I guess he didn't completely blame me. He _did _mention Moony's name…ah, who was I kidding? He was going to hate me forever if we didn't get her back.

Didn't get her back? Why was I thinking that? We _were _going to get her back! And, I knew Nike, and it wouldn't surprise me if she'd be waiting, the whole place blown up, leaning against the wall, waiting for us. And when she'd see us, she'd say something along the lines of _"You missed all the fun, morons!"_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the next letter started to vibrate in my hand, and when I looked down and saw the bright red envelope, without another thought, I threw it over the railing of their porch. But that didn't stop the shrieking coming out of it.

"_I'm gonna freakin' _KILL_ you, you son of a bitch!"_ came Tonks' shrill voice, followed by more streams of curses and insults. Wincing, I turned to Moony.

"Want to go inside for a minute?"

Eyes wide and staring, he nodded. "Yeah. That sounds good." We escaped Tonks' voice, although it was still present in the background, but inside it was easier to tune out and ignore, which, for my sake, was a good thing. Damn. My dear cousin sure had a potty-mouth.

The door creaked, and in walked Moony's mum, casting a bewildered look over her shoulder. "What a nice _'welcome home'_ greeting," she said, raising an eyebrow at us.

"Mum, meet Tonks' voice," Moony said, smiling slightly. "She's a wee bit upset."

"A wee bit," his mum agreed, dropping her purse on the in-table. "Now, we need to get down to business, boys. Have a seat." We did as she said, Moony and I on the couch while she was on the chair adjacent from us.

"To tell the truth, they operate only one way, as they all do," she said, getting straight to the point.

"And that would be…?" I asked, while Moony said,

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I-I've had my fair share of experiences with gangs," she said evasively, "but we're not going to go further on that subject." She looked over at me. "They'll either do three things. One is that they could kill her, obviously. Or they could keep her to use her until they get bored with her. The last option, and the least likely in most cases, but one that I find completely realistic surrounding Nike, is that they could induct her as one of their own."

"Why would they do that? The others, I expect! But…she's a _girl_," Moony said, eyebrows furrowed.

"There aren't many ways, and it _is _highly unusual, but she could've shown them something that they don't have, something that would be highly valuable to them. Think about it this way; if they were trying to take down an enemy, and mind you that their enemy would be made up of men, what better way to get underneath their skin and tear them apart than to use a girl?"

Moony and I were quiet for a few moments, processing all of this. "So they'd feed her to the wolves, hoping she'd tear them down?" I asked finally.

"You don't think she could do it?"

"No, I know she could," I muttered, hope rising in me. "So she might _not _be dead!"

"They would still use her in other ways as well, but there's still a chance," she agreed. "How we're going to get in to get her out of there, though, is a completely different story. They're going to have high security, because we can't forget they're the top dogs, and this is _their _territory, or so they think. It'll be near impossible to get in without being shot."

"That's encouraging," I mumbled under my breath.

"It's the truth," she corrected. "So now we need to put our heads together and come up with a plan to infiltrate their forces."

"I feel as if we're in the medieval days, about to lay siege on a castle," Moony scoffed.

"We might as well be. It'll be just as difficult," she said seriously.

"Then I guess it's time we Marauders come up with our best idea yet," Prongs said, standing in the fireplace.

Despite the situation, I grinned. "Let's put our heads together and get cracking."

"Marauders my butt," Evans huffed as she appeared, crossing her arms over her chest as she stepped out of the fireplace. "You're going to need actual brains instead of stupidity."

"Then where's our genius?" I asked. "Because all I see is—"

"Shut-_up _Padfoot," Prongs groaned. "We have more important things to do than listen to you two argue."

"Agreed," Evans said. "Should we wait for Tonks?"

"As much as she's gonna hate this, we need to get moving," Moony said, looking anxious. "We're wasting what little time we may have left. She can chew us out for it later."

* * *

**A/N: First of all, let **_**me **_**say this; "Holy **_**shit**_**, it's been **_**way**_** too long!" **

**Yeah…guys I'm **_**SOOO **_**sorry. I feel awful. This is what, a whole freakin' **_**year**_** late? Awful, pitiful, and there's just no excuse. I really am sorry. And to think! I don't even have near enough chapters to give you guys! All I have done is two. **_**Two.**_** Horrible, huh? And, well, if you'll hear them, here's my excuse:**

**I've been really, really, **_**really**_** busy. I've been juggling probably too many sports to handle at once, working, lots of school, babysitting, family time, and then close to the end of school and during the most important part of soccer season, I broke my freakin' hand and ended up in a cast that I just got out of not too long ago. And **_**then**_** if there was **_**ever **_**any time to sit down in front of my computer, I simply lacked inspiration. I would pull the file up and sit and stare at the screen, unable to come up with **_**anything**_**. I knew what I wanted to happen, I just couldn't get anything. Even now I'm not really happy with what I've come up with, but maybe hopefully as I get back into the swing of things I'll get back to how I used to be. I promise I will try and not let updates **_**EVER **_**be this late again, but sadly I can't guarantee it. Please forgive me? If not, trust me, I **_**completely**_** understand.**

**Sooo…my thank you's to you absolutely **_**wonderful **_**people!**

**Flickagirl****: **Thank you so much! I'm glad that you love them! It means I did something right, I guess! ;) Sorry for being so late! I assume this isn't what you meant by updating soon, huh?

**Guest:** Ha. Hurry? Yeah…I promise you, this is _not _ how I usually hurry. Thank you so much for your review! And I'm glad you couldn't wait for this (even though I'm sure you waited too long ;)

**Amethyst sparks:** Wow…really? You really think that? Ah! I'm freaking out! Hahaha :) Thank you sooo much for your review and that wonderful compliment! Seriously…it made my day. I'm really sorry this is late!

**MayonakaNoArashi:** You do? Hahaha thank you _so _much! I love to hear that! So sorry this is late…hope you liked this and it wasn't too much of a disappointment! :)

**nacho5:** Here's more! Sorry it's so late… Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

**Eclipse Sundown:** Ha, I think _EVERY_one here seriously hates me right now… And ha again! I don't do the notebooks anymore! Even though I'm thinking I seriously should reconsider starting it up again… Thanks for the review!

**midnight zoe: **Thank you! I'm really sorry it's so late! But then, you know how it's been, huh? Your life has been the same as mine, pretty much! Busy-wise, anyways! ;)

**Okey-dokey guys! Again, thanks SOOO much and PLEASE forgive me! I'm sorry this and the next chapter isn't near enough (both length and just the writing), but I'm trying to make it so much better. It shouldn't take long. I seriously love you guys for sticking with me though.**

**Read and Review please! You know how much I love those! :)**

**Man it's good to be back…**

**Nike**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Nike

Chapter Fifteen

_**Nike**_

* * *

If Makis was my only hope, then I'd say I was in good hands.

He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, as if this wasn't his first escape, either that or he'd been planning this route for quite some time. It was like he knew when somebody would be coming just seconds before they did, and where we could stand just out of sight, where we could see them but they wouldn't even notice us. It was crazy. I'd say it took us only fifteen minutes to navigate from my "cell" to a door that I could only assume (or maybe it was wishful thinking) was the door to the outside world.

"This is it," he said. "Walk out that door, and you're free." I looked up at him and noticed that he was already starting to move back down the hall.

"Wait…are you not coming with me? You deserve the chance to be free, too."

"I lost that right when I _chose _to come here. I need to pay for my mistakes, and this is the worst kind of punishment I can think of, so it fits." He seemed so resigned, almost like he was a lot older than he actually was.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. We all make mistakes, and you know what? We learn from them and become better people because of it. You can't stay here torturing yourself for the rest of your life. You've suffered enough. You need to get out of here and go make something of yourself. You have plenty of talent and knowledge to help you. You deserve it."

He shook his head. "Are you sure you're only seventeen?"

I shrugged, smirking. "How should I know? Maybe I'm fifty-six but aging _very _well."

"Right. _That's _the logical conclusion," he scoffed, but he seemed like he'd made a decision. He came back over to me and gripped the door handle, looking like he couldn't believe he was actually there, so close to the outside world, so close to freedom.

"You ready?" I asked quietly. As an answer, he opened the door and we stepped outside, squinting at the bright sun that shined in our eyes. I took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, sweet air, soaking up the immediate warmth from the sun. Something stirred inside of me, and as I looked up at the sky, it was like I knew, somehow, that soon everything was going to be alright. We'd made it this far; now there was only a few miles down the road until we could start over, in Makis's case, or find our old selves, as it was for me. And the only thing that stood in our—well, _my_—way, was the teeny, tiny detail of being lost. Both mentally _and _physically.

"Well…this is nice," I said, looking around at the trashy neighborhood and streets. "Soooo…what's next, doc?"

He shook his head at me, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "C'mon. First thing's first; we get you—"

"—_us,_" I corrected him.

"…as far away from here as possible."

"Sounds good. How 'bout you lead the way? I'd, umm, well, you know, get us lost."

"Stay close," he said. "We're not out of trouble yet."

"I have a feeling I've _never_ been out of trouble," I muttered to myself, but I think he heard me because he replied,

"It's starting to look that way."

"You know, getting you outside did something to you. You're talking a lot more _and _you're not being so serious anymore. Are you lightening up some?" He didn't say anything. "Holy cow! You _are_! Makis I'm _so _proud of you! You're already changing…it's bringing tears to my eyes."

"I think you need to see a doctor who diagnoses mental issues."

"I'm not sure what that means, but I think that was supposed to be taken offensively, so _hey_! _Not _cool man!"

He chuckled, then turned to look at me. "Do you have any idea of where you need to be?"

"Nope."

"None at all?"

"Yup."

"So you don't know where you belong."

"You nailed it." He was quiet for a few minutes as he seemed to think about it.

"We're going to figure this out. We're going to get you home."

"Jeesh…are you trying to get rid of me? Am I bad company or just plain annoying?"

"No! It's none of those things," he said defensively. "But you've probably got people who care about you who are really worried. Who knows how long it's been? By now they could be thinking you're dead."

"But I'm not."

"They don't know that."

"Fine. But I don't know how to get my memories back."

"Neither do I. But…maybe there's things that'll trigger parts of memories, if not the full thing itself. Like people, names, or even places."

"Er…sure?"

"Then your best bet would be to go to someplace you've more than likely been to. It's worth a shot."

"Ooookay…like where?" I was seriously confused. He was being Mr. Smart Guy and I just couldn't follow along. Hmm…I wondered if that was normal for me.

"I don't know. You're a teenager. So you need to go someplace where most teenagers would go to hang out."

"And you have an idea of some places?"

"Kind of…but not really. I didn't grow up in this area, so I'm only guessing."

"Well you're doing better than I am."

"No offense, but that's not really saying much."

"So what d'you have in mind?"

"Maybe a club or something? You look like you could have fun at a place like that."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" I couldn't figure out if that was an insult or if he was implying something. I felt like such an idiot.

"Good. I don't mean anything by that. I'm just saying you're best bet would be to head for a club or something."

"Wait…_me_? You're not coming with me?"

"I've already caused you enough trouble. You don't want me around."

"Says who? I think I bring enough trouble to myself without any help!" I glared over at him. "I mean, unless you _want _to leave, then fine. But I really _do _want you around." It then dawned on me that he probably wanted to leave, and that he had reasons for it. "Wait…you've got a family, don't you? You probably are dying to see them and I'm just in the way, being a big burden. I'm sorry…I didn't realize—"

"No. I wouldn't call you a burden. I don't have a family. My mom and dad died a few years back. I have no one left." Once again, I noticed how sad he looked. I really felt for this guy.

"I'm really sorry…"

"Don't be. The least I can do now is help you get back to your life, so you don't end up like me."

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" I asked quietly. He stopped walking and looked at me for a few moments before saying,

"Yes it would. Trust me." I rolled my eyes at him but didn't bother to argue; I knew he wouldn't agree with me.

"So you know where we're going?"

"Kind of. But we have time to kill once we get into town. Clubs won't open until dark."

"So what are we going to do to kill time?"

"Wander. See if by chance someone recognizes you. That'd make our lives a hell of a lot easier. We'll probably get some food, too. Who knows how long it's been since you've eaten." My stomach growled at the thought of food.

"Yum…food before the wandering?"

He smiled. "We just might be able to do that."

"Yeeesssss! Fooooood!" I exclaimed, doing a small victory dance.

He grabbed my arm, laughing. "Quit, you weirdo. People are starting to stare at you."

"But I thought that's what we wanted," I said in an innocent voice, flashing him an angelic smile.

"I almost want to see what you're like when you're normal," he muttered, letting go of me and rolling his eyes. "What do you want to eat? Pizza? Hamburgers? Or what?"

"What are those?" I asked honestly. None of those names rang a bell at all.

He sighed, exasperated. "Let's go for pizza."

"You can say it; I'm a pain in the ass."

"I wouldn't go _that _far…I'd be more polite than that." I rolled my eyes but decided not to say anything.

It didn't take long til we reached the busy side of town. The streets and sidewalks were so crowded, you practically had to shove your way through to gain a foot in the direction you need to go. I followed behind Makis because not only did he know where he was going, he was bigger than I was, so people tended to get out of his way.

We ducked into a store, finally out of all the congestion. It smelled wonderful in there, and my stomach started growling. I guess I really was hungry.

Makis looked over at me, the corners of his mouth lifting some. "Go find a seat and I'll get you something before you starve to death." I walked over to a booth that was in front of a window next to the door and sat down. A few minutes later he came back with food, and he'd barely placed it on the table when I started to dig in. It was after my fifth or sixth piece that I noticed he hadn't touched any of it. I leaned back in my seat, pushing the box toward him.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not as hungry as you, apparently."

"Well I'm not going to eat it all."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he said, grinning. But he started to eat, so I didn't bother to argue any more.

"Where are you going to go from here? After all of this?" I asked. He took his time chewing, whether he was stalling or thinking, I wasn't sure.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to leave the area, but after that…anything's possible." I nodded, and we finished the pizza in silence.

"Come on, we need to get moving," he said. "Who knows when they'll head out after us."

Just then, almost like his words were its cue, the window next to us caved in with a huge crash, sending glass flying everywhere. The people in the restaurant started screaming and ducked their heads. Makis just grabbed me by my arm and threw me to the floor.

"What—"

He got down on his hands and knees and whispered harshly, "Keep quiet and follow me." I did as he said, trying to watch out for the glass shards all over the floor, and soon we were at the back of the store. And just in time, too, because we heard the door slam open and a man yell,

"Where are they?" followed by an all too familiar sound of clicking multiple times. "Nobody move or you're all dead!" It was then that I recognized the voice; it was Daniel.

"They've found us already?" I whispered to Makis.

He nodded. "I knew it wouldn't take long." He reached up for the door handle and quietly opened the door, gesturing for me to go. We finally stood up once we were out of the building, and Makis pulled something from underneath his shirt. It was one of those L-shaped stick things, and seeing it stirred something in my memory, but I shoved it away. Now wasn't the time. He pulled part of the top back, and it made the clicking noise, before he started down the street.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, trying to match his fast pace. Before he could answer, though, there were several loud bangs that came from the restaurant, and then voices and pounding feet.

"Damn-it," Makis muttered. He made a turn, and we ended back up on the main street we'd travelled before. All around people were rushing even faster now, yelling and screaming, some making their way for the restaurant, and others running away from it. I didn't understand what was going on, but from the loud wailing sound that kicked up and these things with flashing lights that sped by on the streets, I figured it had to be bad.

"Come on, we need to move fast," Makis said, and he started to run, slowly at first, pushing people out of our way. It was when we turned a corner that I had a bad feeling. I heard the clicking sound, barely audible, and before I had any second thoughts, I lunged at Makis and took him to the ground, right as there was another loud bang. People all around us screamed and ran out of the way, ducking into buildings or just sprinting as fast as they could til I couldn't see them anymore. I turned to look behind me and saw Daniel, grinning like a madman. Makis pushed me off of him and stood up slowly, moving in front of me.

"Well we knew we had a traitor," Daniel said, coming to a stop fifteen feet in front of us. "We just didn't know it would be _you_, Makis."

"You killed innocent people back there. All because your pride is hurt and you want some _girl _back?" Makis demanded. "I'm not a traitor. I just finally realized what was right."

"You're fuckin' stupid, man!" Daniel exclaimed. "My bro ain't gonna like this, but I'm gonna have to kill you, you son of a bitch." He raised the thing again, but Makis didn't even react.

"Use your head! You're going to get caught if you do this here," Makis said calmly. "If you take me out, I'll be sure as hell to make you suffer. And death wouldn't be yours to have; that would be too easy."

"Freeze!" another voice yelled. "Drop the weapon and turn around slowly!" I looked behind Daniel and saw five or six men in uniforms with those same weapons, all pointed at Daniel.

But all he did was laugh. "Damn police. They don't know nothin'. I got my boys."

"Makis," I started to say, "he's going to—" There were loud shots, and soon, all those men fell to the ground, blood flying everywhere. Without wasting any time, Makis fired at Daniel and caught him in the thigh, but not before Daniel made his own shot.

I saw it. I watched whatever was being shot out of those things fly and lodge itself in Makis's stomach. He staggered, and dropped to his knees, his weapon falling to the ground. I vaguely heard Daniel laugh, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him limping his way towards us.

"Get out of here," Makis groaned, but I ignored him, shaking as anger consumed my mind. Furious, I grabbed Makis's weapon, and got to my feet, copying the movements that he'd done, and started walking towards the sadistic man headed my way.

"Artemis! Listen to me!" Makis was yelling, but all I focused on was Daniel.

"You gonna kill me, little bitch?" Daniel asked, cackling. He took aim and fired a shot at me, but somehow, it stopped inches from my heart, and I kept going. His brows furrowed, and he just seemed to get angrier. He fired shot after shot at me, but they kept stopping right before they hit me, and I kept moving closer and closer to him.

"What the hell is going on?" Daniel yelled, just as I heard footsteps behind me. Not thinking, I turned and swung, catching one of the thugs in the head with the metal weapon I held in my hand, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Any more want to try? I'm just getting started," I hissed at him, and I swung at Daniel, catching him in the stomach. He stumbled back, but came right back at me, throwing a clumsy punch my way. I ducked and kneed him, sending him to the ground. I bent down and grabbed him by his hair, forcing him up to his knees. I crouched, looking into his eyes.

"Looks like someone got bested by the little bitch, don'tcha think?" And I pulled on the lever, firing at him and catching him right in the stomach, just the same as he'd done to Makis. "You shouldn't have messed with him," I spat.

Without another look at the dying man, I ran back to Makis, kneeling next to him. He was sprawled out on the ground, and blood was pooling around his wound, covering his clothes and the ground. His eyes were closed, but his chest was rising and falling quickly. I ripped the shirt I had on and tried to cover the wound so he wouldn't lose much more blood. His hand reached up and grabbed mine though, stopping me.

"You should have ran," he whispered hoarsely.

"I don't think I usually do what I'm told," I said quietly, trying to push his hand away, but his grip hardened with what little strength he had left.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You have to get home. Find who you are."

"I will, I promise. But you have to let me help you like you helped me."

He smiled slightly. "No. This is how I pay for all of my mistakes."

"Shut-up, Makis," I snapped. "You're fine. You've made up for everything. You need to have your chance at a normal life. You need to live."

"I did live. I lived enough. And you don't need me anymore."

"No, no don't say that! I do. Just let me help you."

"Stay safe, Artemis." He closed his eyes and his chest stopped rising and falling, and his hand went limp in mine. I stared at him, in shock, and I wasn't sure I was ever going to be able to move again. I wasn't going to leave him alone. I'd just buried my head in his chest when I heard someone scream.

"Nike!"

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I want to apologize. Thank you guys so much for keeping up with me though. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. **

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not 100% sure that I do, but eh...I tried.**

**R&R everyone! You know how much I love those reviews! I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up within a few days! :)**

**Nike**


End file.
